


More Than Brother and Sisters

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: Series of one shot proving that Daniel and Betty were more than just brother and sister on ugly betty accepting prompts just ask





	1. Chapter 1

Love in The Club

VENBOME-Mayfair Club in London, This wasn't Daniel Meade's first after party. Remember when the lights flashing of Cameras from the press taking pictures of him, being admired by the women who couldn't he keep this hands off. This time things were different as Daniel enters the club as changed man and none of the press were paying him any mind. They were seeking the attention of his ex- assistant/best friend now Editor-in-Chief of her own magazine; Betty Suarez. The press was hounding Betty with their cameras, capturing her every part of her, from her GUCCI red dress, the professional glasses on her face, from her flowing, glowing brown, and her bright, braceless and shining smile. The press just loved her, and Daniel just couldn't believe it, I mean four years ago Betty was just an assistant which no one cameras wouldn't cross her path. Now look at her, Betty was the star getting all the attention which she deserves

Betty feeling very overwhelmed by the attention she was getting from the press it was all so surreal for her, hoping someone would save her from the vultures. Getting her wish Betty was swept up as someone got a hold of her hand pulling away from vultures. She couldn't see a thing in the club as the bright lights from the cameras stunned her eyes not knowing to whom this mystery person was. After getting away from the Vultures and massive crowd, Betty was able to see that her mystery rescuer was no other than Daniel Meade. Betty so thrilled so see Daniel couldn't help but squeals, smile said,

"Daniel, oh thank god you're here."

Then she pulled Daniel into a hug and as Daniel was in Betty arms. He realizes how he missed being in those arms, as they slowly pull back Betty said,

"Thanks for saving me"

Daniel told her, "Its no problem, believe me, I know what's it's like to be surrounded by those vultures."

Betty replies, "I know, don't how did you dealt with it."

"Well it takes while use to, " Daniel told her then asked, "So how is your first after party coming along, are you drunk yet." Daniel asked

"Daniel."

Then a tipsy Betty slap Daniel, loses her footing slipping right into Daniel arms. Then their eyes met as Daniel was being pulled to lean toward, Betty. Betty realizes what was happening. She got scared and hesitated as she pulled herself up, and said.

"Well, I better get back out there."

Heading back out in the crowd Daniel grabbed a hold of her hand asked,

"Betty, Find me later?"

Betty sighed and said "Yes, of course I will, but right now, I need to mingle, I have a magazine to launch."

Betty notices that Daniel was still holding on to her hand so she looked at him and asked, "Daniel, please let me go? I promise that I'll find you."

Daniel sighed as let Betty go, he felt some part of him was missing, he not was whole, not without Betty. Daniel never thought he could feel like that again since Molly died. After Betty left Daniel didn't leave Betty sight. Daniel for some reason couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was like he was in a trance, drawn in by Betty's light as he watched her smile, move around the room. He couldn't help be but just stares.

Soon later it didn't take long for Daniel to go off into a fantasy land

Daniel &Betty alone in the club across from each other, Daniel walking toward Betty notice him, they were only people in the club as the song "Love in the club" by Usher began to play, The spotlight shuns on them with no words spoken between them. They just started to dancing moving as one on the dance floor, up against each other, moving to the beats of their hearts. Daniel and Betty's eyes met. Daniel memorized by beauty stroking her hair from her eyes, then both felt as if it were the prefect moment as they lean closer to one another about to share their first kiss. Only inches a part from each other lips a bright flash shuns in front of them as all can see was their shadow of them kissing.

"Hey, man snap of out it!"

That is when Daniel found himself back to reality as the bartender who asked him

"Are you going to order a drink or what?

Daniel thinking ordering himself a scotch on the rocks would do the trick. After ordering his drink a beautiful blonde woman scoot up against Daniel as she asked,

"Hey there, gorgeous what's your name?"

"Daniel," he told her

"I am Candy, so Daniel, are you going to buy me a drink" she told Daniel

Daniel notice Candy already had full margarita in her hands so he replies,

"You already have a drink."

Mandy said giggled "I know that silly, but I might want another, besides its looks like you need one too you haven't order one yet."

Daniel said, " I order a scotch on the rocks."

Candy replies "That sounds yummy."

Then Daniel drink arriving he starred at it, it's been awhile since he had a drink, Not sure either to drink it or not. He turns away from scotch looks out to see Betty happy having a good time with no drink in her hand. Candy wondering what was up with this guy, thinking what she needed to do get this guy, but she couldn't but asked.

"Honey, what are you starring at? And are you going to get me another drink or what?"

Daniel turns to Candy, seeing that "What a loser" face then he looked at his drink and realized its not what he wanted and then realize he wanted something else.

Then he told Candy, "You know what, Candy, you don't need another drink, and neither do I."

Daniel put down his scotch, Candy asked, "Well, if you aren't going to your drink, Can I have it."

Daniel feeling pity for the woman said, "I have its all yours, now if you excuse me, there is something I want that is better than any other drink."

Then Daniel walked off from the bar, as Candy took a swig of Daniel's drink, as she mumbles,

"His is missing out."

Daniel walked away from Candy. A stunned Betty as she couldn't believe what she just witnesses, watching him walking away from that beautiful blonde woman and without drinking his scotch.

He has certainly now change, but why? Betty thought.

She wondering why a man like Daniel Meade would blow such a beautiful like that unless. That's when flashbacks cross her mind of the slip and fall from their glances, the looks and smiles they share, and the grasping of their hands. Betty then realizes something she thought would never happen. Then Betty notice Daniel was looking for her trying to find her. She realizes that it was time to find his back to him. Daniel began moves to past her direction so she called out for him.

"Daniel, Wait"

Betty began going after him hoping to catch up to him. Daniel tries to find Betty, just saw her not two minutes ago, now there is no sight of her wondering,

"Did she leave? , No, she couldn't have."

Not giving up he continued to look for Betty and starting to call for her,

"Betty, Where is she?"

No answer then again if she answered he might not be able to hear her cause of the sound of the music and the people at the club, but they continued searching for each other. Daniel and Betty were reaching the middle of dance floor as they were on opposites sides of the club Daniel on the right, Betty on the left. Daniel and Betty circled the club as they happen to bump into one another. Daniel and Betty now facing each other, they were about to speak when they were interrupted by the disc jockey as he said

"Hey everyone, DJ Rocker here to tell you it's 3am, soon time to close but lets ends this night with one last dance."

Miraculously, DJ Rocker put on the song "Love in this club" by Usher. Daniel could believe his ears it was like his fantasy was coming true when he went toward Betty happy to finally find her, held out his hand out Betty and asked her,

"May I have this last dance?"

Betty smiled at Daniel happy that he asked as she was going to ask the same thing. So she replied by grabbing his hand and said,

"I would love to."

Daniel and Betty lean closer to each other as the beginning to move the beat to "Love in this Club" with each beat Betty lean into Daniel's arms holding him moving along with him as she putting her head onto Daniel's left shoulder, Then Daniel puts his arms around Betty's waist around to the small of her back holding her as well. Still flabbergasted feeling like he was living in a fairytale, but this time is real. There was Daniel was dancing with his Betty, the Betty he has always care for since the first time he laid eyes on her, but did feel like a fool for not realizing before. Betty never thought she would feel so comfortable in Daniel's arms; feeling safe, warm and most importantly loved. Then Betty lifts her head up placing her eyes right in front of Daniel's looking at those bright blue eyes of his she couldn't help smile at him say.

"I am happy you are here with me, Daniel."

Daniel replies, "I want to be here Betty, with you as long you want me to."

Daniel then smiling at Betty, stroke her hair from her eyes. Then something sparks between Daniel & Betty for the first time after fours years of working together and being best friends, they have never imagined this moment would come as Daniel and Betty lean in together and softly pressed each other lips, sharing their first kiss that starting off soft and sweet then the kiss began to grow more loving and passionate as they didn't care who was watching as they thought they were the only two people in the club lost in their moment hoping the moment would never end.

The end


	2. What A Beautiful View

On a Starry night in London, Betty was walking home from a long hard day at work. She had a lot on her mind and thought that a walk would help clear it. Arriving at the London Bridge, overseeing the view of the London Eye. Betty stopped as she decided to take a look. Gazing in wonderment Betty started to realize that this was the first time that she ever really stop to look at this beautiful view that was in front of her. Betty then also realize that she never did the same with Daniel, as she didn't except to bump into earlier this morning; Finding out that not only he gave up everything that his father handed to him, but that he was considering moving to London.

Then Betty wondered, Why would he do that? Betty thought to herself, Why give up everything?

Then the realization came to her, Omg, Was Claire right? Was Daniel in love with me? Did he give up everything for me and not just for himself. "

After coming to that realization, Betty heard Daniel's voice saying, "Beautiful View, Isn't it?"

Betty looked toward him as she replies. "Yes, indeed it is."

They smirked at each other, then Daniel asked. "Mind, If I join you, Betty."

"Of course you can join me, Daniel, The view is big enough for the two of us." Betty told him

Daniel walking toward as he later then stood by her as he turns he head looking at beautiful London view with Betty. But it didn't take long for Daniel to turn his sights to the now beautiful Betty. It also didn't take long for Betty to notice either that Daniel was starring at her, wondering why? She asked,

"What are you starring at, Daniel?"

"You" Daniel said, "Me? Why me?" Betty asked again

Daniel told her, "Because you got me to think of something, something that I thought would never happen again since Molly died."

Now Betty all of the sudden began to regret asking, but it was too late to it take back now, so she took a deep breath as she hesitantly asked,

"And what were you thinking about?"

Daniel sighed face toward hers took her hand and said, "I was thinking about how much I love you, Betty Suarez, and not just as a friend, because to me now you are so much more than that. And I was hoping you might feel the same way."

Betty didn't know how to response to that, she was afraid to look at him, but as the turned towards starring at those blue beauitful eyes for the first time she was speechless; seeing Daniel in a whole new light. Betty couldn't help but smile at him, as she was touched by his confession. So she decided to lean in and give Daniel a kiss on the cheek.

After kissing Daniel on the cheek, Daniel asked Betty, "What was that ?"

Betty told him, "A thank you, that was very sweet of you to tell me that you love me, Daniel, but for now. I think it's best if we just enjoy the view, see where that take us. Okay."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement he understood, it would take time, and he had time, all the time in the world now. To show that she can have it all. So he told her,

"You're right, Betty, that sounds like a great way to start."

They smiled at each continued as they turned looking on at the beautiful London view. Even thought they didn't know what the future might hold for them. They knew they were off to great new start.

The End


	3. Movies in the Park

This is a short fanfic that just in order to celebrate not just the return of Ugly Betty but to Celebrate Betty's birthday so came up with this with a little idea as to what might Daniel get for her birthday, So enjoy I was watching the wedding planner last week and the park scene just seem like the prefect screno for these two. Believe me one of my birthday would be owning this but I don't so don't sue me lol Thanks to flimandgeekproud (emily) for proofreading.

Chapter 1: The Perfect Gift, Birthday Gift.

MODE: April 24th 2007, 7:00AM

Daniel Meade the editor in chief of Mode had himself in a bind as he had no idea what to get or do for his witty assistance/best friend for her birthday. Daniel had to think of something better than a card case that holds business cards. when she decided to work for MWY, she only got a lame secretaries day, but that was corrected by giving her tickets to Mexico to see her father. So he needed to think of something that Betty would remember or cherish for the rest of her life but he was running out of time as Betty's birthday was today so thinking of something suitable or anything at all was difficult. He decided to look in the newspaper, maybe something might call out to him and EURKEA IT DID! Daniel Meade found the perfect thing to do with Betty on her birthday he found an advertisement in the newspaper; tonight at 7:00pm in Central Park they were holding a "Movies in the Park" event in which they were showing Betty's favourite movie "Disney's Beauty and The Beast." So he quickly stopped everything and he picked up the phone to get tickets hoping he was not too late.

Betty arrived thirty minutes later even though Daniel did give her the day off she thought there was no point after last night, when Henry told her that he had to go to Ohio because Charlie was close to giving birth. So she got to her desk and she was checking her emails when she was startled by her boss/best friend Daniel Meade and even though she was down, Daniel always managed to lift her sprits when she saw him smile like today as he said.

"Why Betty, I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah me too but I just wanted to check to see if things were fine here."

"Everything is fine Betty, no need to worry about work today it is your birthday, coincidently by the way do you have anything planed with Henry tonight?"

"Well, Actually, Daniel, we were planning on going to Movies in the Park to see Beauty and the Beast, one of my favourites, but..."

"But let me guess, Henry, had to go to see Charlie."

"Yeah, so tonight I guess I am going to spend time with my family." Betty told Daniel.

Daniel shook his head "No" "Come on Betty, you have all the time in the world to spend with your family, but tonight you should go have fun. I know just the thing."

Betty said "Oh really like what."

Daniel replied, "Follow me into my office; I have a surprise for you."

Betty followed Daniel as she told him, "Daniel, really you didn't need to get me anything, you gave me so much already."

Daniel headed to his desk to get an envelope and walked back towards her and told her, "Betty, please you are the one who has done so much for me, so here" as he held out the envelope in front of her he smiled, "Happy Birthday, Betty"

Betty was nervous as to what was in the envelope. she opened it and was surprised to see a sweet birthday card that said on the front "Every Special Friend, Deserves a Special Birthday." There was a picture of a cake then she opened the card to see some tickets slide out into her hands, but before taking a closer look at the tickets she read what Daniel wrote inside,

Dear Betty

A Beauty such as yourself deserves a special birthday. You deserve

To unwind and relax at Central park, while watching one of your favourite movies.

Your Boss/Best Friend

Daniel

Betty couldn't help but shed the tears of joy streaming down her face. She covered her face with the card to wipe the tears from her face. Uncovering her face she smiled as she held his hands and she jumped for joy Daniel jumping along with her then Betty jumped into his arms and she gave him a hug. Daniel giggle he asked,

"So guess you liked my surprise?"

Betty let him go as she said, "I like it, no I love it, Thank you Daniel, but why do you have two tickets?"

Daniel sighed as he himself was getting nervous, as he said, "Well, uh Renee she is out of town for couple days so I was wondering if I could accompany you, I have never seen a Disney movie before."

"Why sure Daniel, and are you serious? You've never seen a Disney movie?"

"Nope I don't think so."

"Well you'll love this movie then." Betty said.

"Great then I will pick you up at 7:00pm"

"Sure, Thank you Daniel, Now is there anything I can to do for you,"

"Go home, spent the rest of the day with your family and I will see you at 7 ok."

"Ok bye Daniel,'

"Bye Betty"

Betty walked out of Daniel's office and she couldn't stop smiling and then suddenly she asked herself a question,

"Is this a date?"

Without answering her own question she left the office to spend her birthday with her family, As Daniel watched Betty leave he sat down and he began to ask himself the same question,

"Is this a date?"

Neither Daniel nor Betty could answer that question and he began to work hoping to finish early so he could get ready to take Betty out for her birthday.

Detty Movies at the park Chapter 2, an ugly betty fanfic | FanFiction

Daniel and Betty: Movies at the Park

Daniel and Betty: Movies at the Park

Chapter 2: Nerves

Betty's home: 7:00pm

Daniel arrived right on time but as he got to the door he was not sure whether he should be afraid if Hilda or Ignacio opened the door, Daniel wasn't exactly sure why he was so nervous, his heart was beating 500 times a minute, he began to have sweaty palms, This can't be happening to him not with his assistant, his best friend. Trying to compose himself he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door hoping to god that Betty would open the door, but unfortunately he had to settle for Ignacio, Daniel was not sure what to say to Betty's father, so Daniel didn't speak as Ignacio said,

"Why, hello Daniel come on in, you look nice"

"Why thank you Ignacio, you don't look bad yourself. Where is Betty?"

"Thanks Daniel, uh Betty, she's up in her room with Hilda getting ready."

Daniel was a little worried, "Should I be worried?"

"I don't know they've been up there since Betty got home from work, uh Daniel while we're waiting can we have man to man talk?" Betty's dad asked.

"Sure" Daniel replied, as he sat down on the couch and Ignacio pulled up a chair from across from Daniel.

Then Ignacio took a deep breath as he told Daniel, "Daniel, uh we haven't talked much, but I know a lot about you from Betty she talks very fondly of you."

Daniel was surprised, "She does?"

"Yes she does, she thinks very highly of you, your opinion matters a lot to her, anyway what I am trying to say is you have been not just a good boss to Betty but, a good friend. and I can see you might not think that, but you are, and I want to say thank you, she needs friends like you now, after what's going on with this Henry fella," Ignacio said

"Yeah, I have been trying my best to look out for her as best as I can."

"I know and again thank you, I will go get Betty for you."

"Thank you."

Daniel's nervous feelings were beginning to kick back in again while waiting for Betty. He constantly walked back and forth through the living room looking at his watch then Hilda came down the stairs to find a nervous pacing man.

"Nervous, Daniel?" She called out.

Daniel stopped pacing as he looked to Hilda at the bottom of the stairs and he told her. "No of course not, where's Betty."

Hilda pointed he finger up and said, "Daniel Meade, I introduce to you my little sister, Betty Suarez"

She then walked to the bottom of the stairs as Betty slowly came down the stairs, Daniel stood in amazement, he couldn't believe how beautiful Betty looked as Hilda had given her a full body makeover, for a second he couldn't believe that under all of it, was a beautiful woman she looked like J-lo mixed with America Ferrera. Betty smiled and he smiled back, he was relived she still had those sparkling braces on her teeth. Betty was not sure whether Daniel would like this new look.

"Hi Daniel what do you think?" she asked as she made a little spin for him to take a better look at the new look.

"Betty you look amazing,"

"Really? Even with the braces?"

"Even with the braces, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get our blanket, I mean my blanket, coat and picnic basket."

Daniel said, "Picnic?"

"I made tamales," Betty yelled as she made her way to the kitchen to grab her stuff.

"Great!"

"Ok ready." she hugged Hilda goodbye as she whispered "Thank you," then said, "don't wait up."

"I love ya, Dad." She yelled

"I love you too mija." He yelled back.

Daniel and Betty left, and then Ignacio came back downstairs to where Hilda was.

"That was a nice thing you did for your sister."

"Thanks dad, I mean it's the least I can do for her birthday."

Ignacio then asked, "Are you going to wait up?"

"Yup"

"Me too."

They laughed as both of them hoped they could stay up long enough to get details on what happened, with Daniel and Betty .

Detty Movies at the park Chapter 3, an ugly betty fanfic | FanFiction

Detty Movies In the park

Thanks for reviews and to my beta I am glad you loving this story that is chapter is deciated to all Detty fans Enjoy and please keep up the reviews.

Chapter 3

Movies and a picnic

Central Park: 7:45pm

Daniel and Betty arrived at Central park minutes before the movie started at 8:00pm. Daniel had everything already pre-arranged as he had reserved a perfect spot to watch, behind a tree. Betty and Daniel set up the blanket and picnic, Daniel was very impressed at Betty that she had made tamales for them so he said,

"Betty, you really didn't need to make tamales they have snacks here."

"I know, Daniel but uh, my mom she always tamales on my birthday so it's a tradition."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...." Daniel said feeling a little guilty for bringing up the topic of her mother.

"Daniel it's ok, but we still need drinks and snacks you mind getting some for the movie?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Daniel rushed off to get snacks and drinks.

Daniel went to the snacks bar, where he waited for about five minutes before getting his snacks. A guy tapped on his shoulder and said,

"You're Daniel Meade right? Editor in chief of MODE,"

"Yeah,"

"My girlfriend reads your magazine, so are you here alone?" The guy said,

"Does it look like it?" Daniel said, gesturing to the snacks he was ordering.

"No, so who is the lucky girl,"

Daniel turned and he pointed to Betty and told the guy, "She is over by the tree."

The guy looked and was surprised but jealous and all he could say was, "You're lucky."

Daniel smiled as he starred at her then looked to the guy and replied, "Yeah I am Lucky." then he turned and paid for his and Betty's drinks and snacks.

Five minutes later Daniel came back with two waters, m&m's and popcorn which he sat down by the tamales and Betty couldn't help but notice that Daniel just couldn't stop giggling, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but ask.

"What is so funny, Daniel?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied,

"Come on, Daniel, tell me." Betty pleaded.

"Well this guy recognized me and he asked who I came here with so I told him who I was with and pointed to you, and uh guess what he said." Daniel said

"Uh why in god's name are you with that woman and not a hot Victoria's secret model."

Daniel laughed, "No he said, I was lucky."

Betty was speechless she didn't know how to response to that she was not used people saying that, she wanted to know what he said back. "So what..." but then Daniel interrupted her. "Shh the movie is starting."

Daniel and Betty said nothing more about the conversation as they watched the movie Beauty and the Beast while eating their tamales and drinks.

8:35pm

Everyone at Central park including Betty and Daniel were half way through the movie. Daniel and Betty had finished eating all 4 tamales and almost half done with their drinks and snacks.

"So how are you liking the movie so far." Betty asked.

"To tell you the truth Betty I am loving it, Beauty and Beast are meant for each other, and I can't believe I just said that." He said smiling and shaking his head in embarrassment.

Betty giggled, she looked at the movie screen to see her favourite scene was coming up and right away Daniel could see the excitement in Betty's face as she saw Beauty and the Beast meet there as they began to go down the stairwell, "This is my favourite part."

"I know" Daniel said

They continued to watch as the music to the song "beauty and the beast" began, and Betty could see all the couples stand up from their respective spots and begin to dance. Betty then turned her head slowly in Daniel's direction seeing him watching the movie she couldn't believe what she was about to say, she took a deep breath and she asked Daniel,

"Would you like to Dance, Daniel?"

Daniel knew Betty was going to ask that, but was not sure whether he should or not so he said, "Ugh, I don't know Betty you know am I not a good dancer."

Betty was a little disappointed but was trying her best not to show it as she said, "I understand, it's ok."

Daniel was trying to explain, "Betty please don't be upset."

Then a security guard of the park approached them, and he said to Daniel, "What are you thinking boy, you are with this beautiful woman and you aren't going to dance with her,"

"Excuse me." Daniel said,

"The woman asks to dance, you dance." The security guard replied,

Betty and Daniel laughed and Daniel saw no other choice, he stood up and wiped himself off as he walked over to Betty, held out his hand and asked, "Betty would you like to Dance."

Betty looked up and couldn't possibly say "No" to those blue eyes of his. "I loved to Daniel."

He grabbed her hand and Daniel and Betty lead each other to a big patch of grass by the middle of the movie screen and they began to dance under the stars to music of the movie. The security guard couldn't help but watch Daniel and Betty and he said, to himself,

"Now that is a couple in love."

Detty Movies at the park

This is the second to last chapter again thank you everyone for the reviews I hope you the rest of this chapter. And I would to thank Emily my beta for proofreading.

Chapter 4:

"The best birthday I ever had."

Daniel and Betty, along with all the other couples in Central park were still dancing along to Beauty and the Beast. Daniel and Betty couldn't help but look at the others as they danced close, holding one another as they danced, smiling like a bunch of high school kids but it didn't matter. Betty was surprised at Daniel. Stunned by this improvement of his she just had to say something.

"Daniel, I'm surprised you're not actually doing too badly, you're actually a good dancer. You'll have to tell me who taught you."

Daniel chuckled, "Why thank you Betty. Well...while uh me and Sophia were dating she made me take dancing classes but as for who taught me, I guess I should be thanking you."

Betty was confused, "Me? Why? What did I do?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember, you are the one who taught me how to dance the salsa. On the phone" Daniel replied.

Betty tried remembering back and she couldn't possibly forget the time she had spent at least an hour on the phone teaching the basics. "Yeah, I remember, well you're certainly learning a lot Daniel."

"Well, your words kind of stuck with me, I believe you said that salsa was about the man trying to seduce the woman, while the woman pulls, and also, I always wanted to know, how you knew I was biting my lower lip." Daniel told Betty

Betty giggled as she said, "Yup those were the words, as for you biting your lip I could tell you were nervous and I noticed that every time you get nervous you bite your lower lip. Like you are doing something that's not right"

Daniel was now biting his lower lip not sure what to do, but then stopped and he said, "Well, I didn't know you knew me so well Betty."

"Well Daniel I am your assistant, and best friend."

Daniel then said silently to himself, 'You are so much more than that.'

"Yeah, right." Daniel said

"You know I wouldn't mind if I had to show you how to salsa again, but then again."

"But what Betty?"

"Well, Daniel this isn't the kind of music you salsa to."

Daniel was up for the challenge as he said, "I think I can manage, watch this."

Daniel began dancing at a slow pace as he moved his left foot and right foot back to front. Betty was astonished at how much Daniel had improved, she smiled at him and he pulled her hand ready for a spin, "Hold on here" he then spun her around, he moved away from her then pulled her back into him and dipped her. Daniel slowly pulled her back and his eyes met hers and something just clicked like a spark between them, he started leaning towards Betty's lips. Betty knew what Daniel was about to do and leaned forward as well. They were nearly two inches away from each others lips about to seal it with a kiss but they were distracted by the sound of clapping they knew the movie wasn't over but they thought maybe they were applauding their dance moves. Daniel and Betty took their bows and said thank you.

"Well what do you know we have fans."

"Yeah I guess we do, too bad though." Betty said.

"Why?"

"Well it's too bad they don't know we are not boss and employee but best friends."

"Yeah too bad."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you Daniel."

"It's my pleasure, and I don't mind admitting that this was one of the best nights of my life." Daniel said.

He smiled at her as he kissed her on the cheek for the first time. As he moved back, Daniel and Betty's eyes met and there was nothing stopping them this time. Once again they were two inches away from each other until Betty took a step back.

"Betty what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just what about Renee?"

"What about Henry?"

Then at the same time they said "It's over."

They smiled, when they realized they spoke at the same time, and then it happened. They slowly moved closer once more and finally their lips touched. Even though the kiss lasted only ten seconds, both Daniel and Betty thought it had lasted much longer. It was soft and sweet and loving, just the perfect kiss. They pulled apart smiling. "Let's finish the movie." Daniel said holding out his hand, Betty took it and they walked back to the blanket where they laid along side each other and they finished watching Beauty and the Beast. The perfect way to end a magical night.

Detty Movies at the park

Chapter 5

"It was all so magical"

Betty's house 10:00pm

It was 10:00pm once Betty and Daniel reached Betty's front door. Daniel and Betty couldn't help smiling at one another and they were surprised at how in one night, their friendship had evolved into love overnight.

"Well I better get inside, before dad starts a search party."

Daniel chuckled and said, "You are probably right," then Daniel leaned in and he gave Betty another sweet kiss on the lips. He wished he could continue this night, after giving each other butterfly kisses Betty found she didn't want this night to end either.

"Oh Daniel I wish this night didn't have to end."

"It doesn't have to; you can come with me to my place."

Betty was blushing she wanted to take Daniel up on that offer but she couldn't, at least not yet. "Daniel, the offer is very tempting but I have to pass on it."

"Why?" Daniel asked even though knew the answer

"You know why Daniel. We are just starting, I want things to be perfect for us, even if it means taking our time."

Daniel sighed, "I understand I want this to be good for us too, I don't know what I'd do if things didn't work out between us."

Betty turned his head to her and kissed him goodnight, after parting she said, "Goodnight, Daniel I had a really nice time."

"Me too, Happy Birthday Betty."

"Thank you Daniel,"

Betty entered her home but before she shut the door she turned to watch him walk away, she smiled and blew him a kiss, he then did the sweetest thing. He caught the kiss in his hand and held it to his heart. He entered the limo and drove away. Betty then shut the door she took a deep breath. She called out for her Dad and Hilda just to check if they'd stayed up or gone to bed.

"Dad, Hilda, I am home" Betty called out

Then her dad yelled, "Betty?" he ran out the kitchen into the living room to wake up Hilda, "Hilda, wake up she's home" Hilda spoke in a some what sleepy tone "What"

Then Ignacio said again, "Your sister's home"

Hilda immediately woke up and she saw said sister begin to sheepishly walk up the stairs. "Not so fast sis."

Betty stopped and she went back down the steps and her father and sister came towards her. Betty crossed her arms, "Well, I see you waited up for me."

Ignacio said, "Of course we did, so tell us how did it go?"

, "How did what go?" Betty said, playing dumb.

"Mija, stop playing dumb and tells us?" Ignacio said

"Yeah, tell us what happened with Daniel, Betty?" Hilda said

"Alright, Fine, it went Fine." Betty said

Hilda and Ignacio were shocked. "Fine?"

"Yes, fine, we had a good time, we ate the tamales and watched the movie that's it."

Ignacio could tell there was more Betty wasn't telling him and Hilda so he asked, "you Sure you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." Betty said

"That's it, all your gonna tell us."

"Yup"

She then kissed her father on the cheek as she said, "Goodnight Dad,"

Then she went up to Hilda, gave her a hug and said, "Goodnight, Hilda"

Betty then went upstairs as she said, "See ya in the morning."

"You can at least tell us one more thing." Hilda asked,

Betty stopped as she turned around and sighed and smiled, "In the words of Belle, It is all so magical."

Then Betty turned and started walking back upstairs to her room, As Daniel and Betty both got to their perspective rooms they couldn't help but want to rewind tonight's events and play them all over again. Before going to sleep they flopped onto their beds and both thought the same thing

"What a night"

After they both prayed to God, thanking him for such a wonderful night at Movies in the park and they were grateful that after two years of being boss and assistant and Best friends they had turned into boyfriend and girlfriend. They then closed their eyes and went to sleep as they dreamed of what was to come for the both of them the next day.

The end

Well that is the end. again thank you for the reviews and reading this story, Also I'd like to thank my beta Emily for proofreading as always. I will try to come up with a Detty fanfic soon once I am done my bones fanfic still, thanks for reading.


	4. Good To See You Again

This fanfic is based on the latest detty pics of filming season four and I think the pics are cute and I just had to something special and also it has been awhile since my last Detty pic so always here is one and I hope you like it. Please always Read, Enjoy, Comment.

After two months of being the new features editor at MODE. Life for Betty dramatically

changed as not only she had new job but got a new apartment at Tudor City in Manhattan close to where she work. Also changed her appearance slight bit as she working out more and planning on getting contacts and her braces removed . Betty thought today as decided to head home early and since it was beautiful day out she decided to walk home. Reaching Tudor City, about five blocks from her new apartment preparing to across to the street as she was look left to right, as she looked to her left there was little across bridge as low and behold she saw a flimiar man she hasn't over 2 months. The man who change her life. So instead of heading home went left towards the bridge went up to the man as she tap on his shoulder and said,

"Hey there stranger."

The man turned to Betty as it was Daniel Meade, Betty's ex boss and best friend, Daniel smiled as he was happy to see Betty as he pulled Betty into his arm in a hug as he spun her around then put back on the ground and said

"Betty Suarez, it is that you, you look,"

Daniel was at lost for words as he looked at Betty from Top to Bottom seeing Betty had change since the 2 months, as her hair as gotten straighter and more wavier the kind of hair you see in shampoo commercials, Daniel looking at her he was to be see those bright red glasses of hers, that went as always seem to manage her outfit it was little pink sundress with bright yellow sunflowers. Then he notice that bright smile of her and seen that she still hasn't lost her braces yet. But lastly he saw the biggest change as she lost a bit weight and he just couldn't believe how much she has change and that no matter what he still always admire that same old Betty that walked into the conference room on the first at work. Betty starting to worried as she notice Daniel rifting off to dreamland as she tried snapping Daniel out it she snap of her finger in front of Daniel's face and said

"Hey, Daniel, Are you okay?"

Daniel snapped back to reality as he reply, "Yeah, I am fine, you look Great by the way."

Betty smiled, "Why thank you, Daniel, you look not bad yourself."

Betty then looking at Daniel seeing that he hasn't change much that he was still handsome, dashing and charming, wearing a blue suit with white shirt and blue/Gray tie that seem to match those blue eyes of his. The only thing that really was the scruffyness on his face, as Betty always like Daniel shaved but then again she grown a custom to his scruffy look.

Then Daniel reply to Betty's comment.

"Thank you, Betty." then he said, "But I am still happy that you haven't lost your glasses or removed your braces yet."

Betty then told Daniel, "Well, thank but actually, I am thinking about getting contacts and removing my braces later this year."

Daniel yelled, "What? Why!"

"Why, Daniel, I am features editor now at MODE, and editor is not suppose to like this."

"But Betty, I didn't promote so you could give yourself a makeover."Daniel sighed

Betty told him, "But this my body, not yours, this is my decision, I want to change. I need to change, just like you changed since you met...." Betty stop as she wasn't sure to mention Molly because it has only been two months since her passing and she didn't want to bring up such painful memories, but Daniel ending up finish Betty's sentence.

"Since I met Molly, right"

"Yes, Daniel I am.." trying to apologize Daniel stopping her, "No need to apologize, it is okay, Really"

Daniel shaking his as he then turn away from Betty, leaning toward the guardrail of the bridge, Betty then knew it wasn't okay, Daniel was still grieving, still hurting. Betty felt the need to comfort him as he started to sob. Then Betty pulled Daniel into hug as Daniel was sobbing

"I still miss her, Betty, I miss her so much"

"I know, Daniel" as Betty him let go as she handed him a tissue which he started to use.

Sniffling Daniel said, "I am sorry Betty, I should be putting all on you, you've done so much already."

Betty told him, "It is okay, but really Daniel, Molly wouldn't want to live like this, she want to live your life and move on like the time, you remember when Sophia dumped you."

"How could forget she dumped on national television?" Daniel remembered

"And remember I set you up with Giselle, but she ended up standing you up so, I went to get you, we got pizza, did kaorke."

Daniel added, "Crashed a wedding and went to the Brooklyn Bridge. I remember Betty but what does this have to with Molly."

"She wouldn't want to scull alone." Betty giggled as she hope that it would laughed which it did and Daniel said.

"Thank you, Betty for some reason that made me so much better., Thank you."

That is when Daniel took his hand place them on Betty's face as he kiss on the cheek and gave another hug but this hug was different from all the others as it was longer, and after pulling slowly back their eyes met a spark happened. Daniel then began to slowly lean towards Betty as she wasn't moving as knew this where was going, Daniel was about to kiss her and as he made 90% of the way, Betty decide move in the other 10% as Daniel and Betty were sharing their first, sweet, soft and tender kiss. In the middle of this both Daniel and Betty's kiss their cell phones' started to ring. Sighed in disappointment Daniel and Betty broke from their kiss as they check their phones to see that their jobs were calling them back Daniel and Betty glance at one another. Betty sighed and said

"Well, So much for going home."

"Yeah," Daniel said, "Work is calling me back too."

"Yeah," Betty said, " Listen, about what just happen."

Daniel smiled, "It was nice."

Betty smiled, "Yes, it was"

Daniel added, "Well, it was good seeing you again, Daniel"

Betty reply "Yeah, you too."

Then Betty started to head back to work but Daniel grabbed her arm pulled her towards him kissed Betty on the cheek and whisper in her ear.

"I will see you again, Betty"

Betty smiled as didn't need to say a word or to object to that. Then Daniel and Betty parted ways, Later that night they met had dinner, a few drink, then after that a year they got married at the bridge they were reunited at and later had twins one Danielle Rose Meade and Patrick Douglas Meade. Betty didn't need get contacts or removed her braces as Betty thought she didn't to change her self to be loved as she already had everything she need to be loved.

The end


	5. Hit and Run

It was nightfall. Betty Suarez held her umbrella carefully over her, shielding herself from the pouring rain. She was heading home after a late night at work with her boss, Daniel Meade. All she could think of as she started to cross the street to her apartment building was drying off and getting into her warm bed. These pleasant musings were interrupted suddenly by the roar of a car engine and the harsh glare of two headlights charging her way.

Bam!

The screech of tyres faded into the distance as the car disappeared down the road. The umbrella now rested on the pavement as Betty lay there, bruised and lifeless...

Daniel Meade jolted awake in a cold sweat. With wide eyes, he quickly checked his surroundings: Molly was sleeping soundly by his side. With a sigh, Daniel lay back down. It had just been a dream; a horrible, terrifying dream. He took deep breaths trying to calm the momentary surge of panic he'd felt at the thought of Betty being hurt. His eyes started to slip shut, sleep about to claim him. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Daniel spoke into the receiver.

"Daniel..?"

It was Amanda.

"Amanda?" Daniel said, confused.

"Yes, it's me...I'm sorry to bother you but..." She broke off.

"Amanda, it's okay," Daniel said soothingly. Her voice sounded strange; sort of strangled and choked up as though she were crying or trying very hard not to.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Daniel," He heard her draw in a shaky breath, "its Betty."

"Betty," Daniel said fearfully, "What about her? Amanda, has something happened?"

The worry he'd felt before was returning, beginning to unfurl in his chest.

"There was an accident," Amanda sniffed, "a hit and run. She's been hurt really badly Daniel."

At this point Amanda's voice broke and she started sobbing.

Daniel felt his heart constrict. His worst nightmare was coming true.

"Oh my god...Amanda-...Betty... Is anyone at the hospital? Ignacio, Hilda and Justin?" Daniel struggled through his broken speech.

"Yes," Amanda managed between sobs, "we're all here. Ignacio wanted me to call you. We're still down in the emergency room."

"I'm on my way," Daniel said, his voice surprisingly steady, quiet and firm.

"Thank you Daniel."

As soon as they hung up Daniel darted out of bed. He dressed quickly, hurriedly scrawled an untidy note to Molly and then headed out the door. All the way to the hospital he sent up a silent prayer, hoping to God that Betty would be alright.

Chapter 2: Will she make it?

As Daniel entered the emergency room he saw Hilda sitting with Justin, the mother and son trying to comfort each other. Ignacio was pacing anxiously back and forth while Amanda stood by the vending machine staring idly. She turned slightly in time to see him and her eyes went wide with relief as she rushed towards him.

"You made it," She said with relief and hugged him.

"Of course I did," Daniel moved to look at her. "Is there any news on Betty yet?" He asked seriously.

"No not yet."

"Daniel."

Daniel turned to see Ignacio Suarez walking towards him.

"Mr. Suarez, I'm so sorry. How are you all holding up?"

"We're hanging in there. But it really means a lot that you and Amanda are here," The older man said in his usual warm, husky tone, despite the expression of worry on his face.

"Of course," Daniel said, "I came as soon as I heard. Just let me know if I can do anything."

"Right now we just need to hope for the best for my daughter."

"Excuse me."

Their conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic-looking gentlemen dressed in a grey suit and tie.

"I am Detective Mark Herendez and this is my partner, Detective Kelly Riley," the gentleman said.

"Hello," The female detective greeted them.

"What is being done?" Ignacio burst out suddenly, "did you find out who did this to my daughter!?"

For the first time, Daniel saw Ignacio openly show the fear and worry he felt.

"That is what we are trying to find out," Detective Riley spoke calmly.

"But we may need your help. We need to ask you all some questions."

"Alright," Ignacio nodded, a little calmer, "ask away."

"Did anyone witness the hit and run?" The detective started.

"Not to my knowledge. She was alone, she shouldn't have been alone," Ignacio said that last part half to himself, half to the detectives.

Riley and Herendez looked at Daniel, who shook his head no.

"I saw it," Amanda spoke suddenly.

The small group turned in astonishment to look at the blonde receptionist.

"Amanda?" Daniel and Ignacio spoke at the same time.

"Amanda..?" Herendez asked for her full name.

"Tannen. Amanda Tannen," She took a deep breath, "I saw it happen; I saw Betty get run over."

"Ms Tannen, can you tell us what it was you saw?" Herendez asked.

Hilda and Justin were now watching her intently also. They were all waiting to hear what she would say.

"I...I..." Amanda struggled, the pressure of everyone's attention on her, wanting answers from her making it difficult for her to remember what she actually saw.

"Amanda, please tell us who tried to kill my daughter," Ignacio pleaded.

"I don't know...I think...it was dark..." Amanda sobbed.

"Amanda," Daniel spoke gently, "I know that this is hard. You're upset, we're all upset. But whatever you know, you need to tell us. We need to know what happened to Betty."

Amanda nodded sadly.

"I know, it just, it happened so fast. I can't be sure..."

"Ms Tannen," Detective Riley spoke up, "just tell us anything you remember. Take your time and just start from the beginning."

Amanda took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"I got a call from Betty," She started. "She told me that she'd be home late because she was celebrating with Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Me," Daniel spoke up, identifying himself for the detectives. "I was with Betty celebrating because she got the new job she wanted. I offered to take her home afterwards, but she said that she was fine to find her own way back," He told the detectives.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Riley asked.

"No, her former boss. She is...was my assistant. She's a very good friend."

Herendez nodded.

"I see. Ms. Tannen, what happened next?"

"It was about an hour later, I was standing by the window when I saw Betty outside on the pavement, below our apartment building. I opened the window to yell congrats to her when..."

Amanda broke off; the tears that had threatened to come starting to spill down her cheeks.

"Amanda, I know this is difficult but you're doing great. Just keep going and tell them what happened. What did you see?" Daniel tried to be supportive.

"This car, it just came out of nowhere," Amanda choked out, "it went straight for Betty. I watched it hit her; I saw her drop to the ground and then I screamed. I grabbed my cell phone and dialled 911 while I ran down the stairs to get to Betty. I was at the door to the building, about to go out when I saw..."

Amanda hesitated. She turned to look at Daniel, as though she wasn't sure she should tell them the rest.

"Why are you stopping?" Daniel said anxiously.

"I'm so sorry Daniel," She said softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Daniel said confused, "tell us what you saw."

Amanda took another deep breath.

"I was at the door, ready to head out when I saw someone standing over Betty. I figured it was the driver so I waited, trying to get a good look at the person."

"Did you see them? Would you be able to identify the driver that hit Ms. Suarez?" Detective Herendez asked.

"Yes," Amanda nodded, she looked straight at Daniel.

"It was Molly. Molly hit Betty."

Daniel felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. And then he heard a familiar, sweet voice call out to him.

"Daniel!" Molly yelled, "I got your note."

Daniel turned to see Molly coming towards him.

"Molly."

Chapter 3: "Betty, it's always Betty"

"Molly."

Daniel stood blankly not knowing what to do after Amanda had revealed that it was Molly that had tried to kill Betty. But Daniel didn't need to do anything as Molly took it upon herself to insinuate herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, the very picture of caring and concern.

"Daniel, I got your note. Is Betty okay? How are you feeling?" She said.

That was when Molly noticed that Daniel wasn't hugging her back and she was getting quite a few dirty looks from the rest of the small group. As she let Daniel out of her embrace she saw that he couldn't even muster the strength to look at her.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Molly asked uncertainly.

"Molly, when I got home today you weren't there. You told me you would be home straight after work, so where did you go?" Daniel asked her. His voice was uncharacteristically cold and he still wouldn't meet her eyes.

Molly sighed.

"I told you sweetheart, I had to grade some papers, which took a little longer than I'd planned. Then I had to pick up some groceries for dinner. Why are you asking me this? What is Betty's condition, is she okay?"

"She is in this condition because of you," Ignacio said.

Molly's eyes went wide with shock.

"Excuse me?" She said incredulously, "I didn't drive the car that hit Betty."

Daniel's head snapped up to look at her, a look of shock etched across his features as realisation dawned. He started to back away from Molly but she grabbed his arm.

"Daniel, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She demanded.

Daniel took a deep breath and looked Molly straight in the eye.

"Yes, I am."

"What? Daniel!" Molly cried outraged.

"I didn't tell you that Betty was hit by a car," Daniel said, his voice had gone up a few decibels.

"I told you that I had gone to the hospital because Betty was seriously hurt. But not once did I mention that she'd been in an accident or hit by a car."

Molly swallowed hard. She knew she'd been found out.

"Daniel please..." She tried, reaching for him.

Daniel pulled away from her touch as though he'd been burned.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. "How could you do this? Why would you hurt Betty?! She's the best person I've ever known; the sweetest, kindest person on the planet. And you decide to hit her with your car! To leave her to die, while you watch!! What kind of monster are you?!!!"

"The kind that would do anything to keep her man!" Molly snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel said.

"Please Daniel, don't try to play dumb. Everyone knows that there's only ever been one woman for you and that's Betty."

"That's not true. I loved you."

"Oh please," Molly scoffed, "you are such a bad liar. You always talked about her: Betty this and Betty that. And when you weren't talking about her, you always found a way to bring her up anyway. She was always there Daniel. God! I couldn't stand it!"

"That still doesn't give you any right to try to kill Betty!" Daniel said in disbelief.

"I know that. But tonight when I was on my way home, I decided to get you something from your favourite take-out place because I felt bad about the way I was feeling towards Betty. And just as I was coming up to the place, I saw you sitting in the window with Betty; laughing and having a great time. Then she touched your arm and I just snapped. So I waited until you left and followed Betty home. It was too easy and I had the perfect opportunity, so I took it. I hit her. And when I got out of the car and saw her lying there, I was relieved!" Molly ranted, confessing everything.

"YOU BITCH!" Amanda yelled suddenly.

She'd heard enough and before anyone could stop her she walked up to Molly and slapped her hard across the face. Amanda was ready to have another go at her and really kick her ass but Herendez, Riley and Daniel quickly came between the two women and held her back.

"She's not worth it Amanda," Daniel said, wondering what he'd ever seen in Molly.

Amanda managed to calm herself down as the detectives moved to arrest Molly for attempted murder and read her rights.

"I hope you're happy Daniel!" Molly screamed as she was hauled away. "You don't deserve a woman like Betty. You're a pathetic, rich jerk that sleeps with women and then leaves them out to dry. You'll never be happy Daniel! Not without me!"

Molly's cries died down as she was taken away from the hospital in handcuffs. But Daniel still heard her last biting remark.

"You don't deserve a woman like Betty!"

And the sad thing was she was right; right about absolutely everything.

Chapter 4: Do you love my daughter?

After Molly was hauled away by the detectives, they had to wait another hour before the doctors would tell them anything. Finally the doctor explained that Betty had suffered major internal bleeding. She was still unconscious but they'd managed to stabilise her and she was being rolled up to surgery. While Amanda, Ignacio, Hilda and Justin went up to the OR observation deck, Daniel stayed behind at the main desk of the surgical floor. He stood by a window, looking out at the view of the city and was haunted by memories of him and Betty at Brooklyn Bridge; that night still fresh in his memory as he thought of how sweet and beautiful she was. He'd meant every word when he'd told her that she was better than any model, but now, she was so much more. She meant more to him than any woman ever had. He prayed to God that Betty would pull through.

Daniel didn't know how long he'd been standing at that window, alone with his thoughts, when Ignacio joined him. The older man's face was carefully neutral but his eyes betrayed how worried he was.

"They've moved Betty to the ICU. The surgery went well, but she's unconscious still and they're not sure when she'll wake up," Ignacio explained.

"So we have to wait," Daniel said quietly. Ignacio nodded before taking a seat in the chairs near the window. Daniel took a seat next to him and the two men sat beside each other for a moment in silence.

"I'm sorry about Molly, Daniel," Ignacio spoke suddenly. "I know you loved her."

Daniel sighed.

"I did, but really Mr. Suarez, I should be the one making apologies."

"Please Daniel, call me Ignacio. And why should you be apologising? What do you have to be sorry about?" Ignacio asked.

"It's my fault your daughter is here, in hospital. If I hadn't gotten involved with Molly, this wouldn't have happened." Daniel stared at his lap, refusing to meet the other man's eyes.

"Daniel, this is not your fault. Betty would not want you to blame yourself for what happened. She cares for you just as much as you care for her."

"Thank you Ignacio. I care for your daughter more than you will ever know," Daniel spoke softly.

Ignacio Suarez looked at the young man next to him carefully.

"Daniel," he said slowly, "do you love my daughter?"

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Love her..? Wow...um, Ignacio, I don't know," He admitted. "But it wouldn't matter if I did love Betty, it would never work out between us," He finished sadly.

"Why not?" Ignacio asked confused.

"Because I would break her heart," Daniel sighed. "It's like Molly said. I'm a playboy and I don't deserve your daughter. She deserves someone far better than me," Daniel told Ignacio.

To his surprise, Ignacio laughed.

"What is so funny?" Daniel was confused.

"You remind me of the time I met Betty's mother, Rosa," Ignacio explained.

"Let me tell you a story Daniel. When I met Rosa, she was married to a very rich man and I was just a cook in her husband's household. But we became very good friends. We talked a lot, because her husband was always busy with work and didn't spend much time with Rosa. And we had a lot in common. When things were bad, when she'd had a fight with her husband, she always came to me. I would be there for her, comfort her, but then I started to realise that I was in love with my best friend."

"Did you tell her?" Daniel asked, "I mean, did you tell her you loved her when you realized it?"

"No, I didn't," Ignacio admitted, "She was my friend and I didn't want to lose that. And I thought she deserved to be happy with her husband," Ignacio told Daniel.

"So what made you change your mind?" Daniel wondered.

"Well, as it turned out, her husband was a real bastard to her. He didn't treat her the way a woman should be treated. One night when I was trying to console her, it just slipped out. She was crying on my shoulder when I whispered in her ear how much I truly cared for her and then kissed her forehead. And well, you can see where I am today."

Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, I can. But I'm not sure why you're telling me this," Daniel admitted.

Ignacio smiled slightly.

"I am telling you this because I know that you love my daughter, whatever kind of love that may be. And once you realise you love my daughter more than anything in this world, don't hesitate. Don't wait to tell her how you feel because life is too short and too precious."

Daniel said nothing as he processed what Ignacio was telling him.

Ignacio stood up beside him.

"I'll leave you to think about that. I'm going to check and see how Betty is doing."

As Ignacio disappeared down the corridor, Daniel was left alone with his thoughts once more. He tried to imagine what his life would be like if Betty wasn't in it. The problem was, he couldn't; not at all. Thinking about Betty, her smile, her eyes, her kindness, it hit him. Just as Ignacio foretold, Daniel knew then that he was in love with Betty. But rather than run from his feelings, he was going to take Ignacio's advice and tell her. Daniel sent up another prayer, hoping that Betty would wake up soon and that he would get the chance to tell her what he felt for her.

Chapter 5: Open your eyes.

Ignacio sat down in the chair beside Betty's bed and gently took her hand in his own. Amanda, Hilda and Justin quietly filed out of the room, giving him some time alone with his youngest daughter as he'd requested. Holding her hand tenderly, Ignacio closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Dear God, please let my sweet Betty wake up. She still has so much to live for, so many people who love her. I know that you would take good care of my daughter, but I just can't let you take her away from us, not yet. She has many things left to do yet; dreams to fulfil for a life rich in happiness and experience. Let her live so she can do that, please. Let her open her eyes again."

Betty started to stir, her eyelids fluttering slightly. Ignacio stroked her hand, daring to hope. And then, very slowly, Betty started to open her eyes.

"Pappi?" She said as she gazed up at her father.

Ignacio's eyes filled with tears.

"Mija, you made it! Thank you God. Betty, you're going to be okay. How are you feeling?"

"Okay; my head's a little fuzzy. What happened?"

"It was Molly," Ignacio told her, "she hit you with her car."

"Oh my God! Daniel, does he know? How is he? Did they arrest her?" Betty started to panic.

"Betty, one question at a time," Her father spoke gently, trying to calm her down.

"Daniel is fine. He is here at the hospital; he's been waiting for you to wake up. And yes, Molly has been arrested. She confessed to everything."

"Papi, I love you," Betty spoke earnestly, "but I need to see Daniel, please."

"I love you too and I understand mjia. I will go get him."

"Thank you," Betty smiled softly at her father.

Ignacio kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Thank God you are alive," He said, his voice brimming with emotion.

"Yes, thank God," Betty said.

Ignacio left to find Daniel and found him in the same spot, his head bent in prayer.

"Daniel," Ignacio said, gently touching the young man on his shoulder.

Daniel looked up and saw the remnants of tears in Ignacio's eyes.

"Is it Betty?" He asked fearfully.

"Yes."

Daniel felt his stomach tighten with fear. But then Ignacio smiled and said the greatest words Daniel had ever heard.

"She's awake and she wants to see you," Ignacio told him happily.

Daniel let out a huge sigh of relief. He thanked God that she was awake, that he hadn't lost her; hadn't lost his chance. Ignacio led him to Betty's room and then turned to go but Daniel stopped him.

"I wanted to thank you Ignacio. You were right about me and Betty. And I've decided to take your advice. I'm going to tell her."

Ignacio smiled proudly and patted Daniel on the back.

"Good, now go and tell her."

Daniel took a deep breath as he stood outside Betty's door. He'd never been more nervous in his life. There'd be no going back from this once he told her. Daniel just hoped that Betty would accept his feelings and feel the same way.

Chapter 6: I Have Realized

Betty was lying on her bed when Daniel entered the room. The minute she saw him, she dragged herself up into a sitting position and started rambling.

"Oh my God Daniel, thank god you are here," Betty gushed, pulling him into a tight hug as he neared the bed. "I am so sorry about Molly," She continued, "how are you holding up?"

Daniel pulled back so he could look at her.

"Betty you need to relax. I should be asking you if you're alright. You're the one who got run over, not me."

" But still, really. How are you holding up? I mean, I just don't understand why Molly would try to kill me?" Betty said incredulously, her brown doe eyes wide and innocent.

"I know. But I'm fine. You need to calm down and relax. Molly will never hurt you again," Daniel spoke firmly, reassuring her.

"I know. I'm sorry Daniel, about Molly," Betty clarified, "I know how much you love her."

Daniel sighed and reached for her hand.

"Yeah about that," Daniel started, entwining his fingers with Betty's. "The thing is, I'm beginning to realise that I was never really in love with her. I think I was in love with the idea of her."

"The idea of her?" Betty said, confused.

"I loved the idea that she was sweet and kind; I loved the idea that she was willing to start a family, and that was what I wanted. I'm no longer the man who wants to be with a different woman every night. You taught me that Betty and I am very thankful."

"Your Welcome" Betty said softly. She looked at Daniel curiously; he was acting very strangely.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Betty asked.

Daniel took a deep breath. This was it, this was his moment.

"I'm fine," he replied, "but there is something more I have to tell you."

"Really, what?" Betty asked curiously.

"Well, I realized something tonight. Something that I always felt but could never quite grasp, until now. And I have to tell you."

"Okay, what do you have to tell me?" Betty asked.

"Do you mind if I whisper it to you?"

"Of course you can," Betty said.

Daniel leaned into Betty and whispered three little words near her ear.

"I love you."

Betty's eyes widened as Daniel leaned back to face her.

"You love me?" She repeated.

"Yes, I do," Daniel smiled, "I think I always have but I never truly realized it until now. And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize it."

Betty's eyes welled with tears.

"Well, rather late than never," She smiled through her tears.

"Does that mean..?" Daniel started, his expression hopeful.

"Yes; I feel exactly the same way," Betty confessed.

Daniel smiled and kissed her forehead. They looked at each other, gazing straight into each other's eyes.

"I love you Daniel Meade," Betty smiled.

Daniel gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"And I love you Betty Suarez."

Always perfectly in sync, they leaned towards each other, Daniel dipping his head slightly to capture her lips in their first kiss. But they were interrupted by Amanda, Hilda, Justin and Ignacio who broke out cheering loudly outside the door.

Daniel and Betty laughed.

"I guess they approve," Daniel smiled.

Betty giggled.

"I guess they do."

Then for the first time, after nearly four years of being boss and employee, best friends Daniel and Betty shared their first kiss.

The end


	6. Do Not Disbursed

This one shot fanfic is an AU Detty set 2 years into the future. Betty graduates from yeti, leaves Mode to run her own magazine, and gets a makeover. But she starts to realize she misses not just her old life, but mostly Daniel. As for Daniel, he is with Molly and has been for two years. But all of a sudden, he misses Betty too and starts to realize his true feelings. And Amanda, yes she is in this, but let's just say that she is the Detty fans voice in this fanfic. This one shot was produced while rpging with a fellow Detty fan, Melissa.

As always read, review and enjoy.

Betty sat mindlessly watching TV, deep in thought. Amanda raised an eyebrow at Betty as she looked at her.

"You know B, sitting around moping about it isn't going to help you. You should go see him."

Betty sighed as she looked at her.

"Amanda, even if I DID have feelings for him, it doesn't matter. He doesn't love me, not like that."

Ever since she'd left Mode 2 years ago, she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel. At first she'd thought it was just because they were best friends. But when Amanda told her differently, Betty couldn't help but think that maybe it was true. Was she in love with Daniel? She sighed and continued to watch TV. Betty had changed a lot in the past two years. She no longer had braces, she had a stylish haircut and she donned contacts. Frankly, Betty looked a lot like a fashion model right out of the pages of MODE. At least that's what Amanda kept telling her, however, she didn't think so herself.

DBDBDB

Daniel was at Molly's place having dinner. He was playing with his food, something clearly on his mind. Daniel didn't know why, but lately all he could think about was Betty. It felt like forever since he'd last seen her bright smile, or heard the sound of her perky voice as she greeted him, "Good Morning Daniel". But I am with the right woman...aren't I? Daniel sighed slightly. Molly could tell that he was distracted.

"Is something wrong Daniel?" She asked.

Daniel looked up at Molly and sighed.

"Molly, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us. I think that you and I...it's not working out."

Daniel admitted his recent thoughts to Molly. Stunned and angry, Molly threw her glass of wine in his face and demanded he leave. Daniel left without protest as Molly shut the door in his face.

DBDBDBDB

Amanda looked at Betty and sighed.

"Remember what you said to me when I fell for him?"

Betty shrugged.

"That was different Amanda."

Amanda shook her head.

"Not really, and besides, he actually LOVES you."

"WHAT??" Betty said, shocked by Amanda's declaration.

Before Amanda could reply, she got up and left saying that she had things to do. The apartment door had barely shut behind her when the doorbell rang again.

Betty sighed.

"Amanda," Betty said, moving to open the door, "how many times do I have to tell you to take your own key when you lea......" Betty trailed off. It wasn't Amanda at the door.

"Daniel! Hi!" Betty said a little too excitedly when she saw the man in question standing at her door.

Daniel didn't say anything, completely flabbergasted by the beautiful woman standing in front of him. At first he wasn't sure if this woman was the woman he was looking for.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Betty Suarez? Does she still live here and wait, how do you know my name?" Daniel said confused.

Betty smirked a little as she moved her bangs away from her eyes.

"Yes, Betty Suarez still lives here. You're looking at her," She smiled cheekily.

Betty wasn't surprised by Daniel's reaction, after all, it had been two years. She'd grown up.

Daniel's blue eyes widened as he looked at her from head to toe. Betty blushed as she felt his blue eyes bore into her.

"Betty, is that you?" He said in awe, "Oh my gosh, wow, you look amazing. I mean, wow."

"So can I come in?" Daniel asked after they'd just been staring at each other for a while.

Betty's heart rushed as she moved aside and motioned for him to come in.

"Yeah, of course," She said with a smile and shrugged slightly, "I got my braces off," She said, pointing to her perfect row of teeth nonchalantly.

"I see," Daniel smiled, "but you still haven't lost that great smile of yours."

Betty blushed and her heart pounded. The way he was looking at her now made her think that maybe there was some truth to what Amanda had said after all.

"So, uh, why are you here?" She said, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for now.

"Good question."

Daniel started pacing, not sure where to start, not sure if he should sit or stand, if he should tell her he loves her or wait. Eventually he took a seat on Betty's couch.

"Molly and I broke up," He blurted, deciding to just come to the point.

Betty was surprised and moved to sit beside him.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"I thought that it was best to go our separate ways," Daniel told Betty.

"But I thought you loved Molly? What happened?" Betty said.

Daniel sighed.

"Well Molly, I mean, don't get me wrong. She was a great woman; smart and beautiful but..." Daniel hesitated.

"But what?" Betty finished for him.

"But she wasn't you Betty, no woman could ever compare to you."

Betty swallowed. Her head was spinning and her heart started to pace as she thought of what he was implying, what that meant. It was overwhelming and she needed some space away from him. Wordlessly, she got up and walked a few feet away from him, not facing him.

"Betty?" Daniel said tentatively.

"Why now Daniel?" Betty turned to face him, her voice came out a lot stronger than she'd expected and she sounded almost angry.

"Why after nearly five years of being best friends do you say this to me now?" She demanded.

Betty wouldn't quite meet his gaze, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Daniel got up from the couch and moved towards Betty.

"I know; my timing couldn't be more wrong and I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you two years ago, before I watched you walk out of my life. But ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my mind."

Betty wanted to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't all a dream, and that Amanda would be waking her up any minute now. But then Daniel moved closer to her and gently ran his hands down her arms.

"Betty, look at me," He pleaded.

She lifted her head and Daniel saw the tears now trailing down her cheeks. He raised his hand to gently wipe them away and whispered softly.

"I love you Betty, not Molly, you," He confessed finally.

"Don't," Betty said. She pulled back from his grasp as though he'd burned her.

"Daniel, you are saying this because you've just broken your heart and you're lonely; and now that I'm made over, I'm the next attractive woman in your line of vision," Betty choked out, shaking her head in disbelief.

She desperately wanted to believe him; she wanted to be with him more than anything. But she didn't want to be the rebound girl, and she didn't want him to be with her just because he suddenly realized that she was beautiful.

"No Betty, you're wrong," Daniel said firmly, urgently. He reached for her again, wanting her to see that he was sincere, needing her to see that.

"I love you," Daniel continued, "And it's not because I'm lonely or because I've been stupid enough to only realize now how beautiful you've always been. And I'm not broken hearted. It's not as though now that Molly and I have broken up, I'm choosing you. The whole reason why Molly and I broke up in the first place, is because it's always been you Betty, always. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, for a very long time, and long before you were made over. I was just too afraid to realize it."

Betty looked at Daniel and was shocked by the honesty and emotion in his eyes. Daniel Meade is in love with her just as much as she is with him.

"I can't believe this happened," Betty said softly.

"I know," Daniel quietly agreed.

Betty smiled slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Betty confessed, "and I want you to know that I feel the same way. I love you Daniel Meade."

Smiling, Daniel gently lifted his hands, cradling her face.

"I love you too Betty Suarez."

Daniel pulled Betty closer before slowly leaning in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. So wrapped up in each other, neither one of them noticed the door open and Amanda barge in.

"Sorry Betty, forgot my......" Amanda trailed off at the sight of Daniel and Betty kissing, completely oblivious to everything else.

She smiled.

"Sorry," She whispered, "forgot my keys. I'll leave you two alone, bye."

Then she was gone, quickly shutting the door behind her. Alone in the hallway, Amanda punched the air in triumph.

"Yes!" She cried.

Back in the apartment, Betty broke their kiss much to Daniel's protest.

"Did you hear anything?" Betty asked.

"Not a thing," Daniel pulled her back and continued to kiss her.

"Well Amanda," Betty kissed him back, "is...out...for...the night," She said between kisses.

"Really," Daniel said, pulling her closer still.

"Really," Betty reached to take his hand in hers.

"Follow me," She whispered.

Daniel stopped kissing Betty long enough to let her lead him into her bedroom; to close the door and to lock it. They didn't want to be disturbed.........

The End


	7. What I've been look for

(One Shot Fanfic based on High School Musical's What I've been look for.)

This is another one-shot Detty fanfic I am getting pretty good at wish I own this show and song but don't I own nothing I hope you like the words in bold are the lyrics

It was late night the offices of Mode almost everyone at the office has gone for the night except for Editor in Chief Daniel Meade and his assistant Betty Suarez, but then he seen that Betty was prepare to leave herself as he hoping for her to stay and couldn't see nor understand why.

It's hard to believe that I couldn't see...

Daniel found it so hard believe that didn't want to Betty to leave was because he loved her and has been afraid to admit to himself until now, but he knew that there no possible chance that Betty would feel the same way. He wanted to stop her from leaving the office, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead buried himself with work.

Betty was about to leave the office as she put on her blue puffy coat and there she seen Daniel still in his office buried himself in work. She could tell when something was bothering Daniel from mile away and something was definitely on his mind. So before leaving she knocking on Daniel door hoping to catching his attention, but didn't. So Betty walked into his office tap on his shoulder as she said

"Daniel"

You were always there beside me...I thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always there beside me.

Daniel thought that was the only one left in the office he until Betty scared the hell of him when she tapped on shoulder, but they both ended up scared each other with their gasps and screams. Once took they took deep breathes and compose themselves Daniel said,

"Betty, what you are doing here? I thought you left?"

Betty replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just on my way out when I saw you still working. So I want to know if you still needed me."

Daniel replied, "No, I am fine still have to look over the book, but go ahead you can go."

Betty knowing something was definitely wrong. She copulating whether should asked this next question. "Daniel is everything okay."

This feeling is like no other...I want you to know.

Daniel wanted to say that everything was fine and nothing was wrong, but another part of him want to tell Betty that "I Love you." but those words didn't come out instead he ended up saying.

"Betty, there is no reason to worry about me ok I am fine, but thanks for asking."

Betty asked again, "You are sure?"

Daniel answered as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "Postitive."

Betty looking into those blue eyes she realize it was time to go so she said, "Ok then I better get home then, Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight Betty" Daniel slightly said.

I've never had someone that knows like you do, the way you do.

Betty slowly walked out of Daniel's office without looking she didn't see Daniel was watching her walk away. Daniel suddenly felt the rush of memories of him and betty; the hugs they share, the tears they shed and the times they fought as all these memories were rushed back to him, he realize that Betty was only remain constant in his life, and that she was the only one who really him for he really was back when he was playboy, a player, into now a editor in chief in one of the biggest fashion magazines. As for Betty he cared for her the way she was despite differences in age, culture, race, or dissapperances.

I've never had someone as good for me you, No one like you.

Betty waiting for a taxi cab to take her home she sat on the bench. While waiting she reflect about her leaving Daniel alone his office knowing that something was bothering him. She wanted to stay, but some part of her thought that might not such as great idea not knowing what could have happened if she was alone with him. Betty wanted to rushed up back to Daniel demanding what was bothering him, then maybe having the strength for herself to tell Daniel that the only reason she was broke up with Henry was because of him, but she didn't instead she sit there looked up at the sky and wondering he was looking at her from down below.

So lonely before...I finally found what I've have been looking for.

Daniel pretending as he was looking at watching her, he guess that she sitting alone a on bench waiting for her cab while looking up at sky wishing on a shooting a star. Then he looking at stars to there was actually a shooting star. So for good luck closed his eyes as he wished for the strength to tell Betty he loves her. Then he open his eyes and he asked himself

"What are doing up here?" then he rushed to grabbed his coat head out of his office as fast could to stop Betty from leaving to tell her the truth.

Betty finally got a cab she was just about to get in until she heard running of footsteps and calls of her name begging for her to stop as she turned to see Daniel come out of the Meade publications.

So Good to be Seen...

Then Betty said, "Daniel"

So Good to be Heard...

Daniel taking deep breathes after almost running 20 floor of stairs. Once Daniel recoveredthen suddenly had nothing to say as he looked at Betty probably thinking he was losing his mind.

Don't have say a word...

Betty waiting for Daniel to say something, anything for that matter, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. So she told the cab to move along. After the cab drove way, Betty walked over to Daniel and asked

"Daniel, what it is?"

"Uh, I just"

"Just what"

"I didn't you want to leave without me saying that..."

"Saying what?"

"I need you Betty, I need you here with me, and I love you"

For so long, I was lost...So Good to be Found, I'm loving having you around.

Betty not sure what to say was speechless with tears in her eyes she said, "Oh Daniel"

Daniel said, "I know Betty, You don't to have response, it's just I need to say that, I've these feelings for so long couldn't let it be hidden any longer, and I want you to know, you are the one I've have looking for Betty."

This feeling is like no other...I want you to know.

Betty still speechless so Daniel continue to speak,

"Well, guess I have reddening you speechless, and so uh the only I need to say again is that I love you and uh I love the fact that you love you for who you are inside and out and that nobody knows me like do you Betty and I always love for you that."

I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do.

Betty still had no idea what to say still shocked, Daniel thought he got no where so he said,

"Well, uh I guess that got me nowhere uh, I better go bye Betty." then Daniel began to away from Betty.

I've never had someone as Good as You, No one like you.

As Betty watching leave she knew she to say something before it was so too late so she yelled,

"Daniel, Wait."

Daniel stop as he turned towards and said, "Yes Betty"

So Lonely before, I finally found...What I've Looking for...

That is when Betty ran into Daniel arms as she kissed him with so much love and passion. Then in between breathes she told Daniel,

"I love you too, You are the one that I've been looking for."

Then the he smiled as lifted up in his arms spun around as she just made him the happiest man in the world and with he kissed her with same love and passion that she did to him.

Doo...doo...doo...doo..Doo...doo...doo...doo..doo..doo, Whoa...oh..oh..oh,

Doo..doo...doo...doo...Doo...doo..doo...doo..doo..., Whoa...oh..oh..oh,

The End


	8. The Start of Something New

(One- Shot Sequel to What I've Been Looking for)

This one shot is based on the song "The Start of something new" from High School Musical. I wish I own both the couple and song, but I don't own anything except the idea for the story. Lyrics of the song are bold. Enjoy. Thanks for flimandgeekproud for proofreading, Thrid intsallemnt coming soon.

The clock stroked midnight after Daniel and Betty had confessed their new found feelings. They weren't sure quiet what to do next. They have both been so out of touch when it came to love because they both had relationships that had ended up badly. Also they have been so busy with their own world at work and home, they wondered if this was the right thing for them to do, to be heading into a relationship.

Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance. I never believe in what I couldn't see, I never open my heart to all the possibilities

So after sharing another soft imitate kiss, Daniel pulled back from Betty. Betty was very confused as to why Daniel suddenly decided to pull away so she asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... let's sit and talk for a moment"

"Ok" Betty said

Holding each other's hands they sat side by side together and couldn't help but smile at one another then Daniel said. "Betty, I am so happy that we finally got things out in the open."

Betty knew something was coming, so just to put it out there she said, "Daniel, I am happy too, but I get the distinct feeling that there is a 'but' coming."

"But" Daniel said

"I knew it" Betty said

"But, I just want to make sure that we are doing the right thing here, I need to be sure this is what you really want Betty." Daniel replied,

"And why do you feel like you need to ask me this Daniel." Betty sighed,

Daniel sighed as he got up from the bench away from Betty, then he turned back towards her and said,

"Because, I'm afraid I might hurt you , I'm afraid once everyone knows the truth that not only will everyone at Mode go after me, but mostly go after you like a bloodhound and Betty, I love you so much that I couldn't bear for you to go into work and to be known as the woman who got ahead by being the boss's girlfriend. So that is why I'm asking you, are you sure you want to be with me."

Betty couldn't help but laugh.

I know that something has changed, Never felt this way and right here tonight...

This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you and now looking into your eyes. I feel in my heart, The start of something new.

Daniel was not sure what Betty was laughing at. He was starting to get frustrated so he asked.

"What is so funny?"

Betty was trying to contain her laugher Betty walked over him and smiled at him and told him, "Daniel, I should be the one asking these questions not you, but if you really want to know, Of course I want to be with you, the real question is, are you sure you want to be with me"

"Betty" Daniel said. He was about to answer when Betty stopped him.

"Daniel, before you answer, I need you to know that the reason I broke up with Henry was because of you, and that you were also the reason that I didn't take a chance with Gio. I mean they were both great guys, but they weren't you, and I never thought that I would get the chance to tell you nor the chance of us both being together, alone, tonight, I care about you so much Daniel and I love you just as much and I just want you to know that before you tell your answer."

Now who'd ever thought that we both be here tonight and the world looks so brighter with you beside my side.

Daniel was touched by Betty words. He felt the exact same way so he told Betty what was in his heart.

"Betty, I love you too, and those were very touching words and to be honest I never thought we'd be here tonight either, telling each other how we truly feel, God, do you know how many times I have dreamed of this night."

"Bet it's not as many as I have."

They both laughed and smiled. Daniel continued. "I'm glad that both of your dreams have come true Betty and now I believe the world will be much brighter as long as I have you here with me."

"Oh Daniel" Betty said,

They share another long sweet, passionate kiss.

I know that something has changed, Never felt this way, I know it for real...

This could be the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you and now looking in your eyes...I feel my heart, The start of something new.

Daniel and Betty were kissing, when they parted lips the gave each other Eskimo kisses with their noses then they gazed into each other's eyes as Daniel said,

"I never thought this could happen to me again Betty."

"You mean falling in love." Betty replied

"Of course" Daniel said

"Well, falling in love all over again can be an amazing thing." Betty said,

I never knew that it could happen til it happened to me, I didn't know it before, but it's easy to see.

Daniel was now curious. "What about you Betty?"

"What about me?" Betty asked,

"Did you ever expect to fall in love all over again, with me?"

"No" Betty said,

"No? Why not?" Daniel yelled.

"Because to be honest Daniel, I was never in love with Walter, Henry or Gio, It has always been you."

Then Daniel felt the sudden urge to pick her up again and kiss her.

It's the start of something new, It feels so right, to be here with you, and now looking into your eyes...I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something new,

After the kiss, Daniel put Betty back on her feet Betty was suddenly very anxious, "So what is next?"

"Well, uh I'm not sure."

"Well, how about maybe we go over to your place and..."

Then Betty leaned towards Daniel's ear and began nibbling it. Daniel knew what Betty was trying to say. And so desperately wanted to do that with Betty, but that was the old Daniel talking not the new Daniel that was thinking that they shouldn't rush into this, he wanted to go slow and smoothly. So as the new found Gentleman he was, Daniel gently pulled Betty back and he smiled.

"Betty, there is nothing I want to do more than to take you to my place and make love to you, but Betty that is the old Daniel inside of me that is saying that, But the other Daniel doesn't want to lose you, I don't want to lose you or hurt you which is why I think we take things slow. Do you understand Betty."

Betty was very proud of Daniel, she hugged him and told him. "Daniel, I understand, and I am so proud of you, and of course I don't want to lose you either, so yes we should take things slow."

Daniel smiled, "Great, it's settled then."

"I guess so" Betty said,

"Then let me call you a cab and maybe tomorrow we can go to breakfast or lunch or even better both to discuss our first date."

"Thank you Daniel that sounds great."

Daniel hailed Betty a cab to take her home before getting in the cab Betty hugged Daniel and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will miss you"

"I will miss you more." Daniel said, as he kissed her back and helped her into the cab.

They waved goodbye as Daniel watched the cab driveway. He couldn't wait to get home and get some rest and dream about his assistant/new girlfriend knowing this would be the start of something new .

The start of something new, Start of something new, Start of something new.

The end.


	9. Everyday

(The trilogy of Detty's What I've Been Looking for and The Start of Something New all based on songs from High School Musical 1 and 2.)

I wish own this song and the couple but unfortunately I don't, I own nothing. Words in Bold are the lyrics.

Thanks to flimandgeekproud (Emily) my beta.

Daniel was waiting at a restaurant where he and Betty had settled for breakfast it had beautiful views of the California shore. He looked at his watch it was 7:15 they had agreed to meet around 7:00am. Daniel thought that there was no way Betty would stand him up. So as he continued to wait patiently he was replaying the events that had happened the previous night. Some part of him couldn't help but regret not taking Betty over to his place and make love to her, since he didn't get a wink of sleep. Still waiting Daniel began to get impatient wondering if Betty really had reconsidered about their future and he was being stood up once again.

Once in a Lifetime, Means no second chance.

Daniel's fear was getting the best of him. He looked down disappointed.

He didn't get to show Betty how much he really loved her last night, just as he was about to get up to leave he saw Betty arguing with the hostess. He smiled as he walked up to save Betty from the evil hostess. Daniel walked to the hostess tapping her on her shoulder.

"What is the problem here?" he said.

Betty was happy to see Daniel, thank god he was there to save the day.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I'm late, I tried to call you but your cell phone was off." She said apologetically.

"There is no need, to apologize, Betty" Daniel replied,

The hostess was in shock, "Wait she was telling the truth, she's your date this morning."

"Yes, don't doubt it for a second." The Hostess looked at Betty who was wearing a Polka-dot dress with a little tan vest, and then looked at Daniel who was wearing a blue business suit that matched his gorgeous eyes, then she thought to herself, "You've got to be kidding."

The hostess sighed, "I am sorry Mr. Meade can I help you and your lady friend.'

"You mean my date" Daniel corrected

"Sorry, you and your date back to your table." The hostess asked

Daniel stepped toward Betty and offered her his arm for her to hold, Betty gladly took it then Daniel replied, "No, thank you, I think I will escort this lovely lady to our table, and we'll call you over when we are ready to order."

"Yes, sir"

Side by side Daniel and Betty walked to their table; they didn't seem to notice the people in the restaurant that were starring at the odd yet perfect couple.

So I believe that you and I should grab it while we can.

As they made their way to their table Daniel pulled the chair out for Betty like a kind gentleman, then they sat down once again.

"Again I'm sorry for being late, I bet you are wondering why."

Some part of him was wondering the reason, but it didn't really matter as she was here that was all that mattered. "Betty, stop apologizing, ok, and yes I am curious as to why you were late, but you know what?"

"What?" Betty asked as their faces drew closer together.

"Because you are here, it doesn't matter, do you know why?" he said as their face drew even closer

"Why?"

Daniel grabbed her hand when they were face to face and answered, "Because I love you."

Betty blushed as she grabbed Daniel's other hand and she said, "I love you too."

Then slowly but surely their faces moved together and Daniel and Betty shared a soft kiss that made everyone in the restaurant think how sweet that was, and both Daniel and Betty wished this moment would last forever.

Make it last forever, and never it gives back, it's our turn and I am loving where we're at, because this moment's is really all we have.

While sharing their sweet and intimate kiss for everyone to see, some people at Mode were about to get the shocked of their lives, Marc and Amanda were about to go to breakfast before heading to work when Amanda stopped in her tracks, not believing what she was seeing with her own two eyes. Marc was still walking until he noticed that Amanda had stopped walking. Very uncommon for his "girlfriend" so he walked over to see what the big deal was.

"Amanda, sweetie what's wrong, looks like you've seen a ghost, what you looking at?"

Without saying a word Amanda just pointed, Marc followed her finger amazed to see Daniel and Betty together and not just together but holding hands, smiling and giggling like lovebirds together. Just to be sure that his eyes were not deceiving him he rubbed them, but nope they were. Just as Daniel and Betty looked in Marc and Amanda's direction they dropped to the ground so as not to be seen by them.

"I can't believe it."

, "I know me either, it is like watching the bad verison of Cinderella." Marc said

"How can they do this to me." Amanda said,

"Oh sweetie, don't get bother by those two they are not worth it." Marc said

Amanda was now wiping the tears from her eyes, "I know."

Marc sighed, "So what we going to do about this."

Amanda got an idea then she gave that devilish smile and when Marc looked at her she knew her plan was something good. "What do you have planed all mighty one?"

Amanda went toward him as she whispered every detail to Marc. After Amanda told Marc everything they smiled as Amanda said, "Let gets even."

Daniel and Betty were about ready to order. They were playing footsie under the table knowing this was what every day of their lives together would be like.

Every day of our lives, wanna you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith. Every day from right now, gonna use your voices and scream out loud, Take my hand, we'll celebrate, everyday.

Daniel and Betty ordered their breakfast and as they waited they smiled and kissed each other from across the table, holding each other acting like a bunch of lovesick teenagers, while between kisses Betty whispered something in Daniel's ear.

"Follow me"

Betty got off her chair and began walking away, Daniel was not sure where Betty was going, Betty was beckoning him with her index finger to get him to follow. He followed her, still unsure where she was going.

They say that you should follow, and chase what you dream.

Marc was wondering what Daniel and Betty were up to so he asked Amanda, "Where they headed off to."

"The Bathroom."

"What!" Marc said,

"I can't believe Betty is using my bathroom make out trick with Daniel! that is my trick not hers, God why'd I teach her that trick.' Amanda said, talking to herself out aloud

Marc was astonished, "When did you teach Betty your trick of the trade."

"That doesn't matter Marc, what matters is getting even with both Betty and Daniel, Now gimmie your phone."

"Why?" Marc asked.

"I am going to expose Daniel and Betty once and for all." Amanda said with that evil voice of hers.

"You are evil." Marc said as he handed his camera phone to her.

"I know "Amanda said, as she left to expose Daniel and Betty.

But if you get lost and lose yourself, What does it really mean?

Daniel was trying to catch up to Betty but he seemed to lose her when he got to the bathroom. He was looking around for Betty. While he was looking someone pulled Daniel into the girl's bathroom, almost scaring him to death. Betty put her finger on his lips and whispered,

"Shhh, I'm sorry I scared you?" then she put her finger back to her original place.

"You didn't scare me" Daniel lied, then he asked, "Why are we in the girl's bathroom."

"Well, Daniel, there is something I need to tell you; uh I know when you were with Amanda."

Daniel was not liking this topic of conversation, "Betty, I am not liking where this is going."

"I know, but let me finish, when you and her broke up she told me about the secret bathroom make out sessions, and ever since I broke up with Henry all I could think of was taking you for our own make out session. So here we are, what do you say? We don't have much time, we don't want our food to get cold."

Daniel sighed as he couldn't say no to Betty so he replied, "All right, lets go In the handicap stall, it's bigger so has more room."

"Great idea." Betty said

They giggled as they made their way to make in the handicap stall

No matter where we're going, It's starts from where we are. There's more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you I got the strength to start.

As Daniel and Betty began to make out, Amanda suck in the bathroom as quietly as she could so she wouldn't be heard or seen by Daniel and Betty, she quietly got down to her knees opened the phone and put it on silent, she put the phone under the stall then starting taking pictures of Daniel and Betty as much as she could while trying her hardest not to puke from hearing the sound of them calling their names, their giggles and moans and smacking of each other's lips. After 5 minutes of take pictures she got up and left the bathroom without being seen. After leaving the bathroom she opened the phone to see the pictures she had taken and believed they were going to blow Daniel and Betty out of the water, and then she said to herself.

"It's payback time." she left the restaurant with Marc to begin the next step of their payback.

15 minutes later Daniel and Betty fixed up after their secret make out session, as they were about to go and eat their breakfast Daniel wanted to turn on his phone, to check his messages. one message was a text message from Alexis asking him where the hell he was and that he had an 8:15am meeting, Daniel looked at his watch to see it was 8:30 then yelled,

"Damn it"

"What is wrong, Daniel" Betty asked,

"Nothing. Except for the fact, that I forgot I had an 8:15am meeting." Daniel replied,

"Oh, Daniel, I'm sorry I forgot about that, What are you going to do?"

"Betty , it's not your fault, but I am sorry we are going to have to skip Breakfast."

"It's ok, we have lunch right." Betty said,

"Right let's go I will take you, we'll make up a cover story." Daniel said

"Ok lets go" Betty said,

They took each other's hand as they went off to work and began making up their cover story.

Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith, Everyday from right now gonna use our voices and scream out loud, Take my hand together we'll celebrate, Everyday.

Daniel and Betty made it to the offices of Mode when Daniel and Betty got off the elevator they noticed that everyone was looking at them as if they'd done something, they went to Daniel's office they saw Alexis waiting for them. Daniel then greeted her by saying,

"Hello, Alexis I am sorry I'm late, did I miss anything interesting."

"Good morning Daniel, " she then looked at Betty. "Betty"

"Good morning, Alexis can I get you some coffee." Betty said,

"No, Betty, but please stay and sit, I need to talk to both of you." Alexis replied,

Betty sat nervously, what did they need to talk about? Daniel was a little nervous himself but trying to play it cool.

"What about?" Daniel said,

"Uh let me see, why both of you were late this morning."

"This is what this is about, ok well if you must know I was heading to work after my breakfast when I saw that Betty's cab broke down. I tried to help but it was no use, so I offered to pay the cab driver the tow and to take Betty with me to work, which meant I ended up in traffic." Daniel said,

Alexis turned to Betty and asked, "Betty is this true."

Betty sighed, she hated to lie for any reason but in this case she had to if she wanted to be with Daniel so she replied, "Yes of course that is what happened, why would he lie to you."

Alexis sighed, "I don't know, why don't you explain this." she showed a flyer of her making out in the girl's bathroom, "this picture was on every computer here at MODE."

Daniel was shocked he walked over and took the flyer out of Alexis's hands to take a closer look at it, and then he read it. There was a picture of him and Betty on one side, a picture of both them making out in the bathroom stall and on the top of the page it had this

"Daniel the playboy boss, making his move on assistant office slut Betty."

This is what Daniel feared would happen if he and Betty considered having a relationship, and there was no way he was going to hurt Betty by showing this to her. Betty wanted a closer look at what that flyer said and what people thought of her and Daniel's relationship so she asked,

"Daniel I want to see it."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Daniel said,

"Daniel please, I want to know what people really think about us." Betty said,

"But I thought you didn't care what people think about us, that's why I think you shouldn't see it." Daniel said

"Daniel is right, don't worry I will take care of everything make sure this goes away and there is no reason you should see it. ever." Alexis told Betty

"Alexis, thank you but really. Oh wait I see your father." Betty said

They looked at each other as Betty swiped the flyer out of his hands, then Daniel yelled, "Betty don't"

But it was too late Betty saw and read the flyer very disgusted with herself she began to regret everything and doubt whether being with Daniel was worth it. Without saying a word she shed tears and began to run away and he ran his fastest to stop her from leaving.

Were taking it back were doing it here together.

Daniel was able to stop her in her tracks to see her upset. She kept saying this was a mistake.

"Betty Suarez, me loving you is not a mistake ok, and I know you feel the same way."

"But Daniel."

"But nothing Betty! I love you and I'm going to prove that to you and everyone here. Now give me the flyer."

Betty handed the flyer to him and he kissed her on the forehead as he went up on top of Betty's desk and yelled,

"Excuse me may I have everyones attention!"

Everyone at MODE faced Daniel even Marc and Amanda listened in.

Daniel continued, "Thank you, You think this is funny." he held out the flyer for everyone to see. "Well, let me tell you it isn't, ok. Yes Betty and I are together, but there is no reason for doing this, you should be happy that it has finally happened. And I wanted everyone to hear that our relationship will not harm the work we do for this magazine because both Betty and I love MODE. Now if you want to keep your jobs. I demand you respect mine and Betty's decision to become a couple, so please give a round of applause as I kiss my beautiful, wonderful assistant."

People did not know what to do or what to say to Daniel's proclamation as he jumped off the desk he ran over to Betty and kissed her in front of everyone at MODE.

It's better like that and stronger now more than ever, Not gonna lose cause we get to choose, that's how its gonna be.

Then all of a sudden Christina, Betty's best friend couldn't help but applaud as she yelled,

"Bravo, congrats,"

Then more people joined with her to applaud Daniel and Betty and their new found love for one another. Then once everyone began cheering Daniel and Betty gave smiles and their thank yous to everyone then Daniel told everyone,

"Thank you, now get back to work we have a deadline people."

Then Daniel put his arm around Betty as they turned to Alexis, and she said, "I am happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Sis, well now our relationship is public knowledge I was wondering if we could both have the day off while you run things here." Daniel said

"No problem, go ahead you lovebirds, celebrate." Alexis said,

Then Daniel and Betty walked out of MODE while leaving people to share their thoughts.

Every day of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith

As Daniel and Betty made their way to the elevator, Amanda went up to them as she said,

"Daniel, Betty"

They turned as if they felt she was the one responsible for the flyer. Amanda knew what they were thinking so she admitted it. "Yes I was the one who leaked your fling, and I just want to say that I am sorry I didn't know you guys were the real thing until you made your speech Daniel, and that I think is the best apology I can give you"

"Apology accepted, and I think it is best you resign." Daniel said,

"Thank you Amanda for being upfront and I am sorry for using your trick." Betty said,

"It's ok, again I am sorry, I hope I still get a good recommendation, right Daniel." Amanda replied

"Of course Amanda."

"Thank you, well better clean my desk, and by the way you two looked great together." Amanda said as she said goodbye and then left Daniel and Betty.

After Amanda left the elevator opened as they entered, before the elevator closed they decide to make their own new make out spot which would be the elevator and everyday while coming work, going off to lunch, or heading home, everyday they will be celebrating their love.

Everyday our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith, Everyday from right now gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand we'll celebrate Every day.

Love Everyday

The end


	10. A Fling in the Office

ey Detty fans I thought I would give guys something short but sweet but this is very smutty this was inspired by Crimes of Fashion and Filing for the enemy :)Oh about Detty Bold and Beauty next chapter will be up tomorrow because this is to be finished first :)

11:00pm Mode offices

It was late in the offices of MODE everything was close up for the night since everyone was downstairs at MEADE banquet hall as everyone was having a great time, Then the elevator doors open to the office of MODE as both drunk Daniel and Betty fell on floor as they laughed their heads off. They went to Mode to call themselves a cab to get them both home since they were both plastered,

Then Daniel slowly got up from the floor as he help Betty up to her she squealed,

"Oooo, opsy, Daisy."

Daniel chuckled surprised how plastered Betty was then he told her, "Betty, I wished could get drunk with me more often."

Betty giggled, "Me too"

Then Betty slipped into Daniel's arms, without thinking Betty kissed Daniel right lips for quick second then pulled away, and said,

"Oh I am sorry Daniel."

Daniel said, "I am not."

Betty eyes popped out her sockets turned to Daniel said, "You're not"

"Well, Betty to be honest with you I always wondered, what be like to kiss you." Daniel told Betty

Betty smiled, "Really, Daniel well I guess I thought about too, but I actually went through it hehe."

Daniel smiled, "I am glad you did, but you mind I return the favor."

Daniel slowly pulled Betty up against the walked pulled her back started to stroke her neck with this fingers, as he then lend forward and started to kiss Betty's neck. Betty's whole started to tingle as Daniel's lips reached her neck slowly making a path to cheeks to her lips, then they started to kiss passionately, and intensely . Between breathes they moan and groan like animals then Betty knew this just the start spot for them so while Daniel again start kissing her neck Betty told Daniel,

"Daniel"

"Betty"

"Um I really like to keep this going but I think we should find a more private place." Betty said

Daniel replied, "Well, I am sorry but I almost every spot as camera so um where do you have in mind that is private."

Then light bulb shine on Betty's head as she had the prefect place in mind for them to be "Alone", Betty then pulled Daniel into soft kissed and asked

"Daniel, you trust me?"

Daniel replied, "Yes, of course"

Betty then kissed again, took his hand and said, "follow me."

Daniel then followed betty off to the closet not sure where Betty was taking him he asked, "Betty, where you taking me, and why are we in the closet."

" Like I said Daniel trust me."

Then Daniel and Betty stood in front of this show compartment as Betty pulled a stale a the compartment open up as a door, Daniel stood in shook then look at Betty then he asked,

"What is down there?"

Betty grabbed Daniel's hand and said, "Follow me and you'll find out."

Without saying another Betty lead down into Fey Summer's Secret Sex Room. Daniel couldn't believe this room even existed then he asked Betty,

"How did find this room?"

Betty slowly moving towards Daniel and told him, "Actually Amanda show me this room."

Daniel asked, "And whose room is this?"

"Your Father's and Fey's secret sex room." Betty said

"No way, So how long have you know about this room Betty, why didn't tell me about it?"

"Well, Daniel, the topic of this room never came up till now."

Daniel pulling Betty closer into his arm as he said, "Well, then we should make this room into your own."

Betty smiled as she kissed him soft then said, "I was thinking the exact the same thing."

"Good, now why don't give me the tour?" Daniel suggested

"Ok, but I am going to skipped to bed if you don't mind." Betty said

Daniel replied, "I don't mind at all."

Then Betty lead Daniel to bedroom, as they stood in front of bed a across from another, it seem everything was so silent it was just them, before starting Betty said,

"I can't believe this happening it all seems like a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

Daniel stroking Betty hair as he told Betty,

"Betty, there no need to worry, I love you, and promise you if this dream I will never let you wake up."

Then Daniel took hand lift Betty chin to make her look into blue gazing eyes, taking her glasses off, stroking her face he continued,

"But if this dream, it is real."

Then slowly as one Daniel and Betty share a kiss with innermost love and passion that has been tuck inside them for three years and began to start to become as they made love for the first time knowing this would be the start of great love they could have imagine knowing this was more than just a fling in the office but true love.


	11. Secret Santa

Christmas Eve, 3:30pm

It was a joyful day in New York City as it was Christmas Eve. Betty was in her apartment wrapping the last of her Christmas presents for her family and friends. She was gleeful to know that there was only one more day until Christmas and relieved that Daniel had given her both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. Amanda had gone to Hawaii with Marc for the next two days, so Betty was happy she wouldn't have to deal with her over the holidays. Betty was putting her Christmas presents away in her closet when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Merry Christmas Eve, my Familia!" Betty yelled, as she ran to answer the door thinking her family had come to visit.

But when she opened the door, there was no-one there, only a beautiful red pinoseta and a card with her name on it sitting on her doorstep. She picked the gift up curiously and went back inside. Putting the pinoseta on the table, Betty opened the card.

Betty

Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve, especially you. If you want, I want to invite you to be with me this Christmas at 7:00pm sharp at Rockefeller Center ice rink.

Merry Christmas Eve

Your Secret Santa

"Secret Santa, I have a Secret Santa."

DBDBDBDB

"You have a Secret Santa?" Hilda said, "Girl you are so lucky!"

She, Betty and Justin were sitting around the kitchen table while Ignacio made more of his famous Christmas sugar cookies

"Oh come on Hilda, I am not that lucky," Betty said modestly, munching on a sugar cookie.

"Betty, you have a great job, a new apartment and now, you have a secret admirer. How much luckier can you get?" Hilda said.

"Hilda, enough," Ignacio cut in, "Betty worked hard to get where she is at. It has nothing to do with luck."

"You are absolutely right, pappi." Hilda agreed, kissing him on the cheek.

"So what are you doing to do Aunt Betty. Are you going to meet your Secret Santa or what?" Justin asked excitedly.

"I don't know Justin," Betty replied.

"Well, I think you should go, Betty," Justin told her.

"Me too," Hilda said.

Ignacio however, always protective of his youngest daughter, was not at all happy with the idea.

"Are you two out of your minds?!" He yelled incredulously, "You never know what kind of people are out there. This "Secret Santa" might be some kind of crazed stalker. Betty, if you go, at least let me come with you."

"No!" Betty, Hilda and Justin said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Papi, that's sweet of you. But I can take care of myself. Besides, why would some crazed stalker tell me to go to a public place?" Betty reasoned with her father.

"Ok, fine," Ignacio conceded, "But if you do decide to go, take your pepper spray."

"I will," Betty promised, "Oh, what time is it?"

"5:30pm," Hilda said.

"I'd better get going then," Betty jumped up from the table, pausing to give Justin and Hilda a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Ignacio said.

"I have to get ready for my date with my Secret Santa," Betty smiled.

"Yay!" Hilda and Justin cheered, "Go Betty!"

"Be careful, mia," Ignacio called as Betty headed out the door.

DBDBDBDB

It was 7:00pm sharp when Betty arrived at Rockefeller Center. She was waiting at the ice rink where her "Secret Santa" instructed her to go. Betty watched the people skating on the rink - friends, families, boyfriends and girlfriends, husbands and wives. She couldn't help but wonder if one of them was her Secret Santa.

"Now, why is it that a woman like you is all alone on Christmas eve?" She heard a familiar voice.

Betty turned to see Daniel standing behind her.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Your father called me. He said you were here, he seemed worried," Daniel told her.

"Well, neither you nor him have to worry. I'm fine as you can see," Betty said.

Daniel sat down beside Betty.

"Still no sign of Secret Santa huh?"

"No, not yet," Betty said.

"I'll bet he's as nervous to see you, as you are to see him," Daniel said.

"Maybe."

"Why don't I get us some Hot chocolate to warm us up while we wait?" Daniel suggested.

"That would be nice, thank you Daniel."

"

It's my pleasure Betty. Marshmallows?"

Betty smiled.

"Yes please."

Daniel smiled back.

"I'll be right back then."

Daniel left to get them Hot chocolate. He was gone for a while. Betty assumed he was probably stuck in a queue seeing as it was the festive season. The time flew past. It was 7:30pm when Betty was approached by a middle-aged man wearing a top hat.

"Are you Betty Suarez?"

"Yes, and you are?"

" I am Clifford. I was sent to give you this," Clifford handed Betty another note.

Betty

You have made my Christmas Eve a joy this year. Please follow Clifford. He knows where to take you, can't wait to see you soon.

Your Secret Santa.

"Clifford?" Betty said

"Yes, Miss."

"This secret santa guy, you met him right?"

"Yes I have."

"And he's a decent guy? I mean, he's not some serial killer or anything like that right?" Betty asked.

"I assure you miss, this guy is no such thing," Clifford replied.

"Ok then, can you give me a minute?"

"Of course," Clifford said.

Betty stepped aside and quickly called Daniel. But his phone was off and all she got was his voicemail.

"Hey Daniel, it's me Betty. Uh someone has come for me to take me to my secret santa. Thanks in advance for the Hot chocolate and for waiting with me. You're a good friend Daniel. Call me later ok? Bye."

"Are you ready miss." Clifford said as Betty hung up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Betty said

"Then follow me," Clifford said.

Betty followed Clifford out of Rockefeller Centre and to a carriage that was waiting for her. He helped her into the carriage before getting into the driver's seat. And then they were off to Betty's next destination, Central Park. After going around the park once they stopped by what appeared to be a closed Carousel ride. Betty's cell phone rang. It was Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, I'm not at Rockefeller Center anymore," Betty said.

"I see that, so where are you?"

"Central Park at a closed carousel ride," Betty told him.

"Are you sure it is closed?" Daniel said.

"Of course it is closed, there are no lights."

"Really? Well I heard that tonight it would be open," Daniel said mysteriously.

"Really, when?"

Then suddenly the lights came on, the Christmas music of Rascal Flatts' White Christmas started to play and the horses slowly started to move. Betty's heart and mouth dropped at the same time as she saw Daniel come around on the carousel.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Betty," Daniel said, smiling as he closed his cell phone and walked towards her. He reached to take Betty's phone out of her hands.

"Daniel, you did all of this?" She said, astonished.

"Yup."

"Why?" Betty asked.

Daniel sighed.

"Because I care about you."

"Daniel, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Daniel offered her his hand, " Now, would you care to join me for a ride?" He smiled.

"I'd love to," Betty said, taking his hand.

Daniel and Betty went on the carousel. Afterwards, Daniel led her back to the carriage. Two cups of Hot chocolate were resting on the floor of the carriage, waiting for them. As they sat down, Daniel reached for the Styrofoam cups.

"Hot Chocolate?" He offered.

"Yes please," Betty smiled, eagerly taking the cup of steaming liquid.

She was a little disappointed when she saw no marshmallows, but soon smiled again when Daniel produced a small packet of the sweets and put a few in her hot chocolate. Impulsively, Betty leaned over and kissed Daniel's cheek.

"Thank you, Daniel," She said.

Daniel simply smiled as he and Betty snuggled up against each other, enjoying the magic that is Christmas.


	12. Jealousy

This fanfic enlighten me after watching next week promo as Betty heads out on her first charity ball. Yes it is Detty with slighty Metty involved along with Amanda in the mix, but ultimately it is Detty so enjoy it.

Chapter one: Nervous

Her palms sweating, and butterflies in her stomach, thinking to herself what was wrong with her, why should be nervous this is Daniel, her ex- boss, best friend, and I mean it not like she was asking him out on a date or anything, more the lines of asking a favor; A favor of him taking her to Willi' annual charity ball event. She would have asked Matt, but really Amanda was right she need to move on from Matt, but really wasn't to happy to find from Matt that he was taking Amanda to ball, trying to try fact fine it she really wasn't, and realize that Amanda was playing her, that she wanted Matt all to herself, Betty couldn't believe how Amanda could do this to her, Betty thought she and Amanda were friends. So who was there left to asked, she knew for fact she wasn't going to alone, people would think, "omg Betty saurez dateless man, that is just plan sad.". No she wasn't going to let that happen, after complantating Betty knock on Daniel's office said.

"Good Morning Daniel?"

Daniel smiled happy to see Betty as reply, "Good Morning, Betty. What is up?"

"Well, um there is something actually." Betty walking into office shutting the door behind her.

"Really, what's going on?" Daniel curious as to why Betty was acting so strangely

Betty said, " You know that um this Saturday night is uh Willi annual charity ball right?"

"Right," as Daniel walked towards putting a hand on Betty shoulder as asked, "Betty, are you alright?"

"I am fine" Betty lied, thinking why was this so hard she never this nervous in asking Henry nor any guy out for that matter, but she realize this wasn't any other guys this was Daniel Meade, her friend, but she need to pull together, so taking a deep breathe she asked, "I was wondering, Daniel, if you could escort me to the ball?"

"You mean do you want me to be your date?"

Date wow she would never thought of going out on a date with her best friend/ex-boss Daniel Meade would ever happen. but she sighed she smirked at and reply "Yes,"

Daniel smiled at her as he told her " Betty, I would happy to your at the ball. "

Then he embrace in her a hug and Betty said, "Thank you Daniel."

As he let go he said, "It is my pleasure, Betty, See you at 7 then."

"7?" Betty lost her train of thought

Daniel chuckled, "Saturday night, I will pick you up at 7 then."

Betty realizing she didn't want this to be like date even though it she want any special treatment from so she said, "Um no, Daniel, no need, I will meet you there."

"Okay then see you there."

Then Betty left the room, sighed, thinking to herself This is not Betty, This is not date. over and over again. and while Daniel watched left he started wonder what is going with Betty.

I hope you like it so far let me know what you think new chapter will be coming soon :)

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can do? Chapter 2: Anxious, an ugly betty fanfic | FanFiction

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can Do?

Sry for deletion want to rewrite this chapter. Wanted it to make it better than the last.

Well something inside just stop writing more of this fanfic so here is another chapter, so enjoy

Chapter 2: Anxious

While the running hot water water was washing over Daniel's face down through his body he thought the heat would ease he his anxious feeling of excorting betty to this ball tonight; thinking this was just to good to be true, but then again didn't matter to him as he thought to be luckiest guy in the world to be taking Betty to her first ball. He felt like prince charming, but when he got of the shower, putting on a towel around his waist, wiping the foggyness from his Bathroom mirror, he looked at himself, looking at scruffyness that was on his face. Realizing that he didn't look like no prince charming at all; in lexie Daniel's ex temp assistant words a "Old man" was more like it. Starring at himself sighing looking at his scurffyness at every angle He said to himself in the mirror,

"No more Old Man"

So Daniel then got the razor and shaving cream and began to shave the scruffyness off his face, after shaving he slap on some after shave, then put on his new valintino tux. One more time he looked at himself , this time in his bedroom mirror he sighed, as he thought of Molly his lost beloved thinking what she would feel about him going out with Betty tonight, Daniel then turn white as there was Molly, in the mirror; in awhite silk gown smiling at him as she told him,

"There is my Daniel, Don't worry, everything will be fine, you have Betty now, I love you." Then Molly faded away

Daniel sighed, "I love you too, Molly, Goodbye"

Sad to his wife's ghost gone, she was right he had Betty now, it was time to move on with Betty, and tonight he was going to make sure she knows that."

Betty pacing back and forth, anixously waiting for Daniel to arrive at the front of Walfdorf enterance wearinng silk maroon off the sholder gucci gown that she bought at MACY's with her hair down slightly curled, constantly looked at her watch to see it was close to seven. She didn't know that Daniel was right behind her. He had been standing there for five minutes stunned couldn't believe how stunningly beautiful Betty was, Then as Betty turned she jumped, startled to see as she wasn't sure if it was Daniel standing there as she said,

"Daniel, Is that you?"

As Daniel walked towards he reply, "Yeah, its me"

Betty stunned to him as very handsome and shaved at it looking at the Daniel as always come to know, she smiled as she touch his cheek, and said, "Daniel, You shaved," as her hand left his face

Daniel touch his cheek where Betty place her hand he said "I know, but it was time to shave besides the scruff was getting itchy." as he sratch his face."

Betty giggled as Daniel Chuckled then Daniel sighed as he couldn't help but take her a spin her around; as he told her, "Betty, you looked stunning tonight."

Daniel stop spining her as she faced him, Betty tighten his bow tie; and told him, " And you look, not bad yourself"

Daniel grinned as he offer arm to Betty and asked, "Shall we"

Betty gleefully accepted Daniel's arm as they went into the Waldorf. Going down the stairs Daniel and Betty made their way into the Charity Ball people couldn't help but stare. Betty looking people's expressions seeing the Jealously in the women's faces and the men showing what in hell is he doing with her, but those people's expressions wasn't what she was looking for but she was keeping her eyes pealed for Matt and Amanda, as there was no site of them...yet. Daniel didn't matter what anyone thought of him and Betty together, what matter was them, and tonight, this was the night everything was going to change for them, and he was happy to have Betty in his arm tonight, he thought for sure Betty would ask Matt but she didn't, but still Daniel couldn't but looked at Betty from time to time, noticing her constantly looking from front to back, side to side, him wondering who was she looking for and why? but still he couldn't help but asked,

"Betty, are you looking for someone?"

Betty hated and knew is wasn't very good at this... sometimes, lied again and told him, "No one in partcatular, just Marc I don't want him to annoyed me nor us."

Daniel agree with that Marc was being a pain in butt, especially to Betty; but he didn't want to worry about Marc and either should Betty so he told her, "Betty, Don't worry about, Marc okay, let concerate on tonight and having a great time."

Betty smiled as she said, "Thank you, Daniel, I am really glad I asked you to come with me."

"Me too" Daniel grinned

I hope you like chapter two, chapter three coming soon

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can do? Chapter 3: Guilt, an ugly betty fanfic | FanFiction

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can Do?

I would like to thank all the people who read this fic so far and I hope you are enjoying it as much I have enjoy writing it.

I hope you like this chapter enjoy.

Chapter 3: Guilt

Drinking champange, laughing, not just talking about work but their common interests in music, movies. Daniel and Betty were connecting, and bonding on a totally different level, this was a good change that they both neeed since Betty became editor, and really tonight Betty was having a great time, and was very pleased with the change in Daniel. As the night progress she forgot about Matt, but all that changed when she turned for a second to see Matt entering with Amanda beside his side, Betty almost got sick at the sight of them being close with one another, Daniel noticing her change in mood and colored asked,

"Betty, are you alright, you looked like you seen a ghost."

Betty lied, fake a smile at him, "No, I am fine, the champange is somewhat getting to me, if excuse me, need to the ladies room."

Daniel still worried as help her out of her chair, "Are you sure, you okay.?"

Betty starring at Matt and Amanda together giggling together, then Matt notice her, Betty seeing him looking at her with Daniel, Betty then went towards Daniel kissed me on him on the cheek and said, "Thank you, but I am fine." then she smiled at him then glanced at Matt as she head off to the bathroom.

Daniel touching the place where Betty kissed him for the first time, amazed how great things were going, but once Betty made it into the ladies room and headed to the sink as she started to sob grabing a few paper towels to wipe of the tears of guilt running from her face, it was wrong of her kissing Daniel to get back at Matt, she felt ashamed, Daniel didn't desever this, after everything he has done for her, he didn't desevered to be played like this. After all, she made a promise to Daniel's father to care for him, watch out for him, and now look she was doing; using him. She couldn't do this anymore. Betty had enough; So she left started heading out of the ball hoping Daniel wouldn't notice, but Daniel seening distraught Betty leaving as did Matt and Matt then saw Daniel running after her.

Daniel running after Betty, calling out for her, Betty ignoring Daniel's pleads, heading outside, hailing for cab. Daniel caught up to her as he went up to her put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Betty, whats wrong?"

Betty turning towards him, she faced him while in tears and said to him, "Daniel, I am sorry, but I can do this to you anymore."

Daniel confused, putting his other hand on her other shoulder, "Betty, what are you talking about?"

Betty pullling his hands off her as she yelled, "Daniel! Please don't be nice to me, I don't desever it." as she turned away from.

This wasn't making any sense to Daniel at all, "Don't be nice to you, Why?"

Betty couldn't lie anymore, "I can't lie to you anymore, Daniel."

"Lie" Daniel couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and I've been not just lying to you, Daniel, I've been using you, to get back at Matt."

"Matt!" Still having hard time dealing with this.

She turned towards, "Yes, Matt, and I am sorry, Daniel, but I still have feelings for Matt, and it hurt when I found out he was taking Amanda and not me, and I really didn't want to ask anyone else, but I didn't want to go alone either. So I asked you; I knew If I asked you that you would say "yes". I know you hate me right now but I want to know Daniel, I did have really good time with you, and I thank you for everything and I am sorry for kissing you back there it was wrong of me." Then a cab came up as Betty was about to go in

Daniel say, "Betty"

Betty went to Daniel touched his cheek and smiled at him while fill with tears and said, "Goodbye, Daniel"

Then Betty went into the cab, and Daniel just stood there as he watch the best thing that happen in his life drive away.

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can do? Chapter 4: Reslove, an ugly betty fanfic | FanFiction

Ugly Betty: What Jealously can do?

Well after plus none last week which that eppy was pure detty toture but still a great eppy but anyways.

I am still going to finish this story. So here the newest chapter as this one does have Matt and betty in it.

So beware with as I promise the final Chapter will have a great ending. :)

Chapter 4: Resloving

As The cab reached her house, Betty got the cab she notice someone sitiing on the steps, couldn't tell who it was, but thinking it was Daniel siting there waiting for explantion as to why she ran away from him she told him,

"Daniel, what you doing here? I thought you hated me."

As he stood out from the shadows to reveal himself, he said, "Betty, its Matt."

"Oh" Surprised feeling somewhat stuipd for mixing Matt with Daniel she told him, "Sorry, I just you were Daniel, but Matt, What are you doing here, Aren't you suppose at the party with Amanda."

"Yeah, I am, I told her that where was something I needed to take care of, but I assure I would be back." Matt told her

Sad to hear that Matt would be going back to Amanda, she asked, "What do you want, Matt?"

"We need reslove some feelings, Betty." Matt answered

"Feelings, what feelings?" Betty playing hard to get.

Matt said, "I know, You are jealous."

"Jealous," Betty laughed

"I know, you brought Daniel to make me Jealous, and I want to know it didn't work." Matt told her

Betty asked, "Why?"

Matt told her, " Betty, Jealously can make you see things, in differently, and your jealously made me see, how much you really care about, Daniel; I saw something that I couldn't give you when we were together."

Betty confused, "Matt, what are you talking about, me and Daniel are just friends."

"That is just it, Betty, right there, friends, you and I just couldn't end up opening up, like you and Daniel do. And for the first time, I saw you happy really god to honest happy with Daniel. and tonight I saw a friendship growing into something more."

Betty couldn't believe what Matt was saying her and Daniel she never thought of it until now, but her and Daniel trying to shake off the idea. "Matt, you think me and Daniel are in love."

Matt stepping towards her "I don't think you are in love Daniel, I know you are. And that is I am here, Betty, to tell you it is okay, for you move on, like I have with Amanda, I want to be happy with Daniel, he is a great guy that really loves you for who you are."

Matt then lean in as he gave Betty a kissed on the cheek and whisper "Goodbye, Betty." Betty shed tear, realizing Matt was right, Daniel did make her happy, couldn't deny that anymore. So by accepting that Betty told Matt Goodbye, Watching Matt drive off to head back to the party with Amanda. Betty stood there alone again thinking to herself she want to be alone more, that needed Daniel. So Betty hailed for another cab, got in it, demanding the cabbie to take to Daniel's apartment asap.

I hope I didn't toture you with chapter, but I promise tomorrow the last chapter be will one of my best detty fanfic endings ever. let me know what you think.

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can do? Chapter 5: Acceptance, an ugly betty fanfic | FanFiction

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can Do?

Well this is it the final chapter

I hope you like as much I have enjoyed writing it

Thank you

Chapter 5: Acceptance

Getting ready for bed even though for Daniel it would seem impossible for him to do, as Betty was still plauging him, kicking himself with a glass scotch of how stupid he was for not going after Betty, and telling her how he truly felt, but Daniel later realize that even though he loved her need to let her go for the time being, for her to think, and to heal with the fact that she lost Matt to someone else. Daniel understood Betty still had feelings for Matt same feelings he had for Molly despite being gone forever. Daniel hope that after some time Betty would see that she; herself needs to move on too, hoping that if and when Betty does moves on that Daniel will be the one she chooses to be with. So holding on to that hope Daniel decides to call it a night, ready turn the off the lights until he heard a knock on his door, looking at the time to see it was almost midnight. Daniel thinking who was crazy enought to show up at his place at this time of night, but what he didn't aspect to see Betty on the other of that door shriving cold. Daniel couldn't believe it as he said,

"Betty, oh my, Are you okay? you're shriving."

Shuttering she told Daniel, "Well, thats what you get for not wearing a coat in the middle of the night, May I come in?"

Daniel moves quickly out her way as he replies, "Yes, of couse, please make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

As Betty made herself at home at Daniel's apartment, sitting on his couch, Daniel came become to Betty, sat beside her covering her up in a warm blanket with a cup of hot green tea hoping that would warm her up faster, Betty took a sip of her tea, then said,

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Your welcome, Betty, but what are doing here at this time of night. Its not safe"

Betty sighed she it was late, and yes dangerous cause of the fact its new york and not safe place to be out at night, but that didn't matter she needed to see Daniel, so she told him,

"I know, Daniel, its just I want to apologize for the way behave tonight at the ball."

Daniel assuring her by grabbing a hold of her hand, "Betty, don't need to apologize, I understand."

"You do?" as Betty looked at Daniel's hand that grasping on to hers,

Daniel pulled his hand away as he told her, "I know, you still have feelings for Matt."

"Daniel...."

"Betty, I get it, you love him, he makes you happy." Daniel getting up from the couch turning from Betty's glance as it was hard for him to say, as he wanted to be the guy to make her happy.

"Daniel... please look at me. " trying to get to look at her by putting her hand on his shouder as Daniel slowly turning around, facing her.

Betty told Daniel, "Yes, still have feelings for Matt, and I am sorry for using you to make him feel jealous, I was jealous of what Matt and Amanda have, I don't want to be alone anymore."

"But, you are not alone, you have me, you know that right?"

Betty smiled, "Yes, I am very lucky to have you Daniel, and not just as a friend."

Daniel confused as to what Betty was getting at, "What do you mean? Not just as a friend."

Betty stepping closer to him, as she told him "What I mean is that, I can see what jealously can do, it can make you see things differently, I saw something in us, that I never thought would happen, I mean we've been friends for 4 years, and I didn't except to..." Betty shaking no, it wasn't because she cold, but she was neverous, getting butterflies in her stomach, wondering if this was right to time to him how she felt about Daniel. Daniel couldn't believe it, after all this time, Betty has the same feelings he was having, trying his best not to pressure Betty into saying it, he try being patience and understanding as he told her,

"Betty, you can tell me."

Betty looked straight into his eyes as she about to say three little but very important words, "I love..." but Betty didn't the chance to finish as she didn't to finish Daniel thought as felt the need to kiss, their first kiss was soft and tender and as they parted lips Daniel told her, "I love you, too "

They smiled as they sealed their night dancing to the music of Jon Schmidt - Love Story Meets Viva La Vida leening into each other giving each other a butterfly kisses and then once more to share in much more passionate kiss.

The End.


End file.
